FLCL: La destinée d'Atomsk
by Dalonijack
Summary: Après les événements à Mabase, Haruko continua à poursuivre Atomsk dans l'espace. Malheureusement ce dernier ce fit capturer par un robot dictateur désirant lui aussi le pouvoir du roi des pirates. Dans sa tentative de le récupérer, Haruko rencontra un agent de l'Agence spatiale qui l'empêcha d'arriver à ses fins. Les circonstances la força à retourner sur Terre avec son rivaux.
1. Prologue: Retour sur Terre !

**Bonjour et bienvenu pour mon projet sur Furi Kuri: FLCL . Sa fait maintenant depuis fin juin que je n'avais pas donner signe de vie et je m'en excuse.**

 **Tout d'abord, je dois vous avouez que je suis face à un gros problème pour gérer mes temps d'écriture de mes fanfictions. Alors sachez que les animes et mangas sont ma plus grande passions et que jamais je n'abandonnerai cette passion pour rien au monde.**

 **Le problème en soi c'est que je découvre tellement d'animé qui m'intéresse qu'à la fin je m'en retrouve à l'apprécier énormément et à vouloir à tous prix faire une fanfiction dessus soit parce que j'apprécie l'univers et le scénario ou soit parce que j'apprécie un personnage en particulier car énormément d'idée me viennent en tête pour créer une fanfiction de type female characters x OC, alors vous allez peut-être me dire qu'il faut que j'écrive peut-être des One-shots si j'aime ce format mais c'est un format très court que j'apprécie mais que j'affectionne pas beaucoup et puis quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je désirai par-dessus tout, créer des fanfictions avec des tas de choses nouvelles comme de nouvelles aventures pour nos héros d'animes , des intrigues intéressante mais surtout des personnages OC attachants qu'ils soient gentil, méchant, principal ou encore secondaire.**

 **A cause de ce problème qui me coûte mes temps d'écriture, je me retrouve à devoir travailler sur plus de 111 fanfiction, avec déjà plus de 64 scénario de fanfiction déjà entamer qui regroupent la description complète de l'histoire avec ces personnages OC, ces méchants, ces arcs, ces combats, ces couples et enfin la liste de tous les chapitres. Avec ça, j'ai déjà plus de 13 nouvelles histoires dont le premier chapitre et en court d'écriture et en plus j'ai déjà les 9 histoires que j'ai déjà publié sur le site qui sont encore en cours d'écriture dont je dois m'occuper. Pour ceux qui désire savoir, où j'en suis pour ces fanfictions là ,sachez que de Juin à aujourd'hui, j'ai continué, le chapitre 31 de Fairy Tail Alliance ( _Fairy Tail_ ), le chapitre 7 de l'humanité de la fourmi joueuse de piano ( _Hunter X Hunter_ ), l'acte 2 du chapitre II de Danganronpa Arc 1 : Trigger Havoc ( _Danganronpa_ ), chapitre 4 des Pirates Révolutionnaires ( _One Piece_ ), chapitre 1 d'Owari no Seraph : Forbidden ( _Owari no Seraph_ ) et enfin le chapitre 1 de Blazing Man ( _Fire Force_ ). **

**En ce qui concerne, Akame ga kill : James aux mains tranchantes( _Akame ga kill_ ), L'héritier de glace ( _Nurarihyon no mago_ ) et Les Chroniques de Fairy Knight et d'Harlequin ( _My Hero Academia_ ), je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les continuer mais vous inquiétez pas, leurs chapitres seront peut-être en cours d'écriture dans un petit moment peut-être. **

**Mais vous allez sûrement me demander pourquoi, je publie une dixième histoire sachant que j'en ai déjà commencé plus de neuf ? Eh bien parmi, mes 111 fanfictions en projet, Furi Kuri : FLCL était l'un d'entre eux. Et quand j'ai fait le scénario, par rapport aux autres histoires de prévu, celle-ci semblait être la plus courte de toutes, alors j'ai finalement prit la décision de commencer par la fanfiction la plus courte et de la finir en un rien de temps.**

 **Et enfin sachez que cette année je passe le Bac S, alors je serai beaucoup plus souvent sur mes révisions et devoirs que sur mon ordinateur. Alors s'il vous plaît soyez patients, moi-même sa me fait chier de vous faire attendre tous pour mes fanfictions que vous affectionnez beaucoup et ça je tiens à dire que sa me fait plaisir. Mais ma vie quotidienne m'empêche de vous satisfaire assez tôt.**

 **Sachez qu'à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai déjà écrit les quatre premier chapitre de cette fanfiction et que je suis en train d'écrire le cinquième. Je publie le prologue ce soir mais vu que c'est la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël, le prochain chapitre sera soit publier mercredi soir, soit dès vendredi soir, parce que la dernière semaine de cours est toujours la plus dur surtout avec les tonnes de travails que les profs nous donnent. Alors patienter jusqu'à mercredi ou jusqu'à vendredi pour connaître la suite.**

 **Allez sans plus tarder je vous laisse, avec ce chapitre prologue !**

* * *

Chapitre Prologue : Retour sur Terre !

Il était une fois dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, ouais enfin la notre quoi, une créature vêtu d'une lumière rouge luminescente voguait à travers l'espace sans aucun but. Cette créature ressemblait très portrait à un phénix dont les flammes mortelles jaillissaient des plumes rouges de ce dernier. Il n'était pas entièrement en forme d'oiseau car on pouvait distinguer qu'il avait des jambes et des bras semblable à ceux des hommes.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il voguait dans notre système solaire sans que l'on sache où c'est qu'il allait ce diriger. Soudain sans qu'il remarque sa présence, un gigantesque vaisseau spatial était apparut derrière lui.

Le vaisseau ressemblait très portrait à ceux que l'on pouvait reconnaître à cause de leurs formes ressemblant à une soucoupe, qui est d'ailleurs la représentation classique des vaisseaux spatiaux dans la culture populaire. Il était fait d'un métal gris et possédait des parties possédant une teinture bleu turquoise et d'une autre de couleur jaune.

Il suivait de près le grand phénix malgré la vitesse à laquelle se dernier volait. Les deux pouvaient presque se toucher si le phénix n'avait pas décider d'accélérer la cadence.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du vaisseau, un être assoiffé de méchanceté assis sur un trône en or regardait le phénix entré dans sa ligne de mire.

'' Approchons-nous d'un peu plus près j'ai besoin qu'il soit plus près pour que je puisse le toucher'' dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

'' Oui Seigneur !'' applaudirent des voix robotiques à l'unisson.

Le vaisseau commença alors à accélérer jusqu'à toucher l'aile arrière du phénix rouge. Soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit à l'avant du vaisseau, révélant une sorte de pince dégageant quelque décharge électrique.

La pince se déplia de plus en plus jusqu'à s'agripper aux plumes du phénix. Elle envoya soudainement une décharge électrique sur tout le corps du phénix qui le fit tordre de douleur. On peut remarquer que la créature commençait soudainement à rétrécir de plus en plus et que d'un coup son corps se transforma en lumière rouge et cette dernière commençait à être absorbé par la pince. La créature fut aspirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'apparait plus à l'extérieur du vaisseau.

'' Parfait à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui prend les choses en main'' dit l'être malveillant en se levant de son trône.

Il commença à se diriger vers une grande porte et de l'autre côté se trouvait un grand tube fait de vitre impénétrable. Il s'arrêta devant elle avec patience quand soudain, une sorte d'orbe rouge apparut dans le tube et la lumière était tellement luisante que le tube ressemblait maintenant à une lampe à bulle.

Avec la lumière éclairant toute la pièce, l'apparence de l'être malveillant nous fut révéler à l'instant. C'était un robot humanoïde assez imposant avec une tête en forme de tête de mort et avait deux grand sourcils de métal ressemblant presque à des éclairs au-dessus de ces yeux sombre avec des pupilles rouges. Son torse était de couleur violet avec un point noir dessiné au centre et qui était entouré de six trait de couleur blanc. À travers son ventre on pouvait apercevoir un cœur relié à un intestin signalant que ce robot était muni de matière organique. Ses jambes étaient très fines et au niveau des chevilles et des pieds, il portait des grandes bottes métalliques de couleur colombin et était aussi vêtu d'une grande cape noir allant jusqu'au sol. Il avait en main un sceptre gris avec au bout un mini crâne muni de grande canine et juste derrière le crâne était attaché à de grandes ailes de chauves souris.

Autour de lui se tenait des tas de robot d'une taille inférieur à un mètre, de couleur gris et disposaient seulement d'hélice à la place des jambes, leurs permettant de planer dans le vide. Leurs têtes avaient la forme d'un seau mis à l'envers et leurs yeux étaient allongés comme celle des escargots. Ils avaient des fusils à blaster dans leurs mains tout en gardant des regards impassible devant la joie de leur maître.

'' Enfin...Voici l'orbe de puissance d'Atomsk, maintenant que cette puissance est entre mes mains, je peux maintenant vous affirmer mes très chers serviteurs qu'à partir de maintenant je répondrai au nom...D'ATOMSK 2. '' cria le robot en levant ces bras vers le plafond montrant sa grandeur à tous ceux présent dans la pièce. Les robots levèrent leurs armes en l'air et commencèrent à applaudir pour la gloire de leur chef.

Pendant ce temps, au fond de la pièce, deux personnes étaient caché derrière deux barils métalliques en train d'observer le fiasco qui se produisait sous leurs nez. L'un d'entre eux était un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc frisé avec des yeux de couleurs rouge. Il était vêtu d'un chandail à capuchon de couleur vert épinard et avait un jean de même couleur ainsi que des basket blanche et jaune. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

L'autre était une vieille femme avec un chapeau melon vert épinard sur la tête accompagné d'une petite marguerite attaché au sommet. Elle avait des rides tout autour du visage et on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses yeux. Elle avait une chevelure abondante de couleur grise et était vêtue d'une robe violette cachant entièrement ses jambes et avait une petite canne métallique dans les mains. Niveau taille, elle mesurait moins d'un mètre par rapport au jeune homme.

'' Tu vois ça Tante Canari, l'orbe rouge, le cœur d'Atomsk est entre ces mains !'' s'exclama silencieusement le jeune homme.

'' Ouais eh ben sa nous arrange pas, parce que je croyais qu'il était sûr Terre cette oiseaux de malheur'' répondit Tante Canari en gardant un visage grincheux sur le visage.

'' Cela complique carrément notre mission puisqu'on devait seulement l'arrêter et maintenant on est dans la mouise parce qu'il possède le machin qui le rendra invincible.'' soupira le jeune homme en grognant de frustration

'' Et si on se cassait ? Après tout cela faisait pas partit de notre contrat'' suggéra Tante Canari

'' On ne peut pas Tata, on a prêter serment à l'agence spatial.'' protesta le jeune homme avant de ce faire tirer les oreilles par sa tante.

'' Comment ose-tu désobéir à ta tante, Benoît ! Neveu indigne !'' cria-t-elle de frustration en tirant de plus en plus sur son oreille.

'' AIL AIL désolé Tata mais je ne t'écoute pas sur ce coup-là'' s'excusa Benoît en se retenant d'exprimer la douleur insoutenable exercé sur son oreille.

Après qu'Atomsk 2 eu fini de recevoir les éloges de ces soldats, il se tourna vers l'orbe rouge et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

'' Bon maintenant sans plus tarder, je vais enfin mettre la main sur ce que j'ai toujours souhaiter...LA PUISSANCE DU ROI DES PIRATES !'' hurla-t-il avec joie prêt à appuyer sur le bouton de rejet du tube. Quand soudain un cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

'' BÂTARD ! CETTE PUISSANCE EST A MOI !'' cria une voix féminine assez mûre.

Tout le monde scrutait les environs pour voir d'où venait la voix. Tout à coup l'un des hublots du vaisseau se brisa et en sortie, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts rose pâle avec un teint clair et des yeux jaunes. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau rouge vif, un pantalon noir, des bottes blanches et une écharpes blanches. Elle avait autour du poignet un bracelet fait de métal avec un petit motifs ressemblant à un losange. Elle était sur une Vespa jaune.

Elle tomba sur plusieurs robot, les écrabouillant sous ses roues. Elle continua à rouler et sauta de sa Vespa en la laissant déraper contre le mur en envoyant par ailleurs plusieurs robots dans les airs.

Elle dégaina soudainement une guitare et se laissa tomber à toute vitesse vers Atomsk 2 prête à lui donner un coup de crosse. Le seigneur robot se prit la guitare en pleine tête et fut envoyer valdinguer contre le mur.

'' Saleté de...T'approches pas de l'orbe ! Sale pute !'' cria Atomsk 2 avec grossièreté en montrant un regard furieux à la fille rebelle.

'' La puissance d'Atomsk n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi, alors ton soi-disant souhait tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !'' répondit la jeune fille en pointant le robot du doigt. Atomsk 2 serra les dents de frustration à sa réflexion.

'' Bon c'est pas que je me fais chier mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre'' dit-elle en se tournant vers le tube géant quand soudain elle vit un énorme maillet en bois foncer droit sur la vitre, la brisant en plusieurs morceaux.

Soudain une ombre se déplaça furtivement vers le tube et déroba l'orbe surprenant tout le monde car l'action s'est déroulé durant un laps de temps de deux secondes.

L'ombre atterrit devant la porte de sortie de la pièce se révélant être Benoît tenant l'orbe d'Atomsk dans les mains. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui maintenant.

'' Qui est-tu ?'' demanda Atomsk 2

'' Eh mais je te reconnais toi, t'est Benoît Shaostuck de l'Agence Spatial ! Fais pas le con avec moi et rends-moi l'orbe si tu veux pas avoir un pétard au cul'' prévenu la fille avec un ton ferme. Son commentaire fit dégoûté le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

'' Désolé Haruko mais entre toi et ce tas de ferraille, qui est le pire ? Et puis t'a toujours désiré le pouvoir d'Atomsk pour je ne sais quelle raison. Alors désolé de te décevoir, mais j'amène cette orbe à l'Agence. Salut !'' répondit Benoît en courant hors de la pièce avec Tante Canari le suivant derrière.

'' Connard ! Fils de pute !'' cria Haruko en courant comme une cinglée après les deux agents, sa guitare en main.

'' Emparez-vous d'eux ! Ramenez-moi mon orbe !'' hurla Atomsk 2 en envoyant tous ces robots à leurs trousses.

Dans les couloirs du vaisseau, Benoît et Tante Canari fuyaient avec l'orbe tout en ayant une Haruko enragée à leurs trousses ainsi qu'une armée de robot armée jusqu'au dent.

Pour tenter de les semer, les deux agents prirent une échelle automatisé qui montait à l'étage au-dessus du vaisseau espérant ainsi se débarrasser d'eux.

Après avoir remarqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore les semer car une certaine fille colérique avait commencer une bagarre avec les robots en bas de l'échelle, nos deux agents décidèrent donc de se planquer derrière des caisses remplies de matériaux pour robots en se plaquant contre eux en s'asseyant par terre.

'' Bon comment on va se barrer d'ici nous ?'' souffla Tante Canari à son neveu avec un regard ennuyé.

'' Je pense qu'on va devoir prendre les devant et dérober une navette de secours'' expliqua Benoît en se penchant au bord d'une caisse pour vérifier si c'était R-A-S dans les couloirs.

'' Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'Haruko ?'' demanda la vieille femme

'' Nous rien, mais lui il pourrait s'en charger sans problème'' dit-il avec un sourire sournois en sortant une casquette rouge et le mit ensuite sur sa tête. Soudain, une douleur commença à traverser tout son corps et ce dernier s'agrippa la tête dans la douleur quand soudain, il sortit de sa cachette en tournant sur lui-même à toute vitesse créant ainsi un mini-tourbillon.

Pendant ce temps, Haruko venait d'atterrir à l'étage supérieur du vaisseau avec ses yeux qui brillaient d'un rouge cramoisi lui faisant donner une impression de meurtre dans ses yeux, encore plus glauque encore, sa guitare avait encore une tête de robot coller au bout du manche.

'' (soupir) Bon où il est ce pauvre con, je vais le démonter jusqu'à ce qu'il me rend mon orbe'' dit-elle avec une voix démoniaque.

Elle entendit soudainement un bruit de vent se diriger vers elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Benoît arriver du bout du couloir dans un mini-tourbillon.

'' NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !'' cria Haruko en dégainant sa guitare vers l'arrière prête à donner un coup au jeune homme.

Elle lança ensuite un cri de guerre assez violent contre lui prête à lui mettre un coup hyper-violent mais son regard changea quand Benoît finit de tourner sur lui-même et de stopper sa guitare à une main seulement.

Elle était sans voix et l'apparence de Benoît avait également changer, il avait sa casquette sur la tête mais il avait des cornes de diables qui en sortaient. Il lâchait aussi un sourire sournois avec des dents pointus semblable à celles des requins.

Soudain, il sortit un pétard et avec sa main encore libre il le mit dans la bouche de la jeune fille et l'alluma avec un briquet. Il disparut en un éclair en lâchant la guitare. Il réapparut derrière elle, en enroulant un bras autour de son cou.

'' Fumer...diminue gravement la santé'' dit-il sournoisement en s'écartant d'elle quand tout à coup, le pétard dans la bouche d'Haruko lui explosa à la figure.

Benoît courut jusqu'au bout du couloir et tout à coup il fit apparaître un micro entre ces doigts et se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roses.

'' Selon la loi numéro 91-32 (rire)'' se moqua-t-il en lâchant son micro et disparut de la vue d'Haruko en tourbillonnant sur lui-même se dirigeant dans un autre couloir.

Le sang à l'intérieur d'Haruko commençait à bouillir du plus profond de son être et elle hurla de rage en courant à toute vitesse vers son agresseur.

'' Bâtard, connard, je ferai de tes entrailles de nouvelles cordes pour ma guitare !'' cria-t-elle avec du feu jaillissant de ces yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Tante Canari était arriver dans la salle des navettes de secours et commençait à taper sur un panneau de commande avec sa canne

'' Tas de ferraille à la noix !'' cria-t-elle.

Soudain Benoît arriva et se pencha près de sa tante dans la curiosité.

'' Problème de machine, Tata ?'' demanda Benoît en gardant un sourire amusé.

'' Ouais, il a commencé à m'ouvrir des tas d'onglets inutiles et me les remettait quand je les supprimais'' cria-t-elle en tapant encore sur le panneau de commande. Benoît se tourna soudainement vers la caméra.

'' Rappelez-vous, faîtes attention à ce que vous regardez sur Internet, des yeux peuvent vous observer'' avertit-il.

'' BENOÎT !'' cria Haruko, le jeune homme se retourna la voyant présente à l'entrée de la pièce.

'' Rends-moi l'orbe ou bien gare '' avertit-elle d'un ton furax

'' Qu'est ce que t'entends par « ou gare » '' demanda-t-il en lâchant un regard ferme en serrant les dents en faisant l'imitation d'Haruko.

'' Ou gare à çaaaaa !'' cria-t-elle en prenant sa guitare de la même façon qu'un fusil, un trou était présent au sommet de sa guitare et tout à coup des projectiles de mitraillette en sortit. Sans difficulté, Benoît les esquiva en élargissant son corps en bougeant ses hanches et en rétrécissant son entrejambe avec sa main car elle essaya de le toucher plusieurs fois dans les parties génitales. On aurait dit que son corps était en élastique et qu'il pouvait agrandir et rétrécir des parties de son corps à volonté.

'' _Putain, quelle pouvoir impressionnant, c'est digne du numéro un des agents de l'agence spatial_ '' pensa Haruko en continuant d'arroser le jeune homme de balle blindé.

Elle en eut assez de voir Benoît esquiver ses tirs, alors elle chargea jusqu'à lui, prête à lui mettre un coup de guitare quand soudain, il avait l'orbe rouge dans ses mains et le montre à Haruko qui s'arrêta net en le voyant.

'' (rire) '' ria Benoît et le lança ensuite à sa tante. Haruko le suivit dans les airs, prête à l'attraper en vol mais il atterrit dans les mains de Tante Canari.

Benoît faisait signe de lui repasser l'orbe tandis qu'Haruko courait toujours comme une dingue vers elle.

Elle hésita en ce demandant à qui le lancer, à vrai dire, elle s'enfichait, alors elle le balança dans le vide. Chacun regardait l'orbe voler dans les airs pour ne pas le perdre de vue et d'être là où il faut quand il retombera. Mais au moment d'y aller, il atterrit finalement dans des mains robotiques.

'' Ah, vous avez perdu votre bijou '' se moqua Atomsk 2 d'un ton dramatique.

Les trois furent surpris de le voir ici avec le restant de son armée. Il était arrivé d'une trappe se révélant être un ascenseur à vaisseau qui était à l'étage inférieur et c'est avec ceci qu'il était arriver.

'' Bon je pense que je vais pas te faire attendre, chers Atomsk'' dit-il en caressant l'orbe.

Il appuya d'un coup sur un bouton rouge sur son torse et soudainement son torse s'ouvrit comme une bouche avec deux engrenages aux centre qui donnait une ouverture entre les deux. Atomsk 2 mit ensuite l'orbe entre les deux et ferma ensuite la bouche béante de son torse et soudainement il devint tout rouge avec des éclairs qui jaillissaient de ses yeux.

Benoît, Haruko et Tante Canari étaient très pâle car il venait de déployer toute la puissance d'Atomsk.

'' Brûler-tous'' cria Atomsk 2 en faisant jaillir des ailes de feux de ces omoplates et lança un feu ardent depuis ses mains.

Les trois s'écartèrent de l'attaque et cette dernière fit fondre une grande porte en sas qui cachait une petite navette juste derrière. En voyant cela, Benoît eu une idée, il sortit un rouleau de sparadrap de sa poche de pantalon et l'enroula autour d'Haruko, la paralysant complètement. Soudain, il se changea en ninja et sortit des boules lacrymogène de sa poche et les balança sur Atomsk 2 et les robots en criant.

'' Formation tortue'' dit-il en faisant une roulade arrière alors que les boulettes venaient d'exploser à la figure d'Atomsk 2.

Les robots étaient maintenant aveuglés sans aucune chance de poursuivre les trois agents. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les trois n'étaient plus là. En scrutant les environs, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur et virent la petite navette quitter le vaisseau.

'' Seigneur, les intrus ne nous échapperons pas'' rassurèrent les robots

'' Ils sont déjà loin crétin ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis simplement curieux de savoir où ils vont comme ça''

'' D'après nos observations Seigneur, ils vont vers la planète Terre. C'est cette direction là après tout '' répondit l'un des robots.

'' Parfait, j'ai entendu dire que c'était là qu'Atomsk avait été maîtriser pour la première fois, j'ai besoin de savoir par quel moyen ils ont réussi. Je possède peut-être ces pouvoirs mais je ne les maîtrise pas tellement. Dirigeons-nous vers la Terre ! Et maintenant !'' ordonna-t-il

'' A vos ordres !'' répondirent toute son armée.

Pendant ce temps, la navette se dirigeait vers la planète Terre et commença à flamber quand elle entra dans l'atmosphère.

'' Ton tas de ferraille va flamber et nous avec !'' râla Tante Canari en se tenant fermement sur le tableau de bord.

'' T'en fais pas, les propulseurs vont nous permettre de faire baisser la pression de l'atmosphère et nous offrir un atterrissage sans risque. '' rassura Benoît en allumant les propulseurs mais soudainement ils se détachèrent de la navette.

Un silence régnait dans le vaisseau alors que Tante Canari fronçait les sourcils et que Benoît gardait la bouche ouverte avec un regard idiot.

'' Pff ces machines '' dit-il en lâchant un rire sec.

'' Bon je vais sortir et le pousser pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas comme une crêpe'' dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du vaisseau.

'' Tu sais pas voler '' dit Tante Canari de façon sec.

'' Oh oui c'est vrai'' répondit-il avec un sourire avant de tomber du vaisseau en plongeant dans le vide aérien.

'' Pff faut que je fasse tout moi-même'' dit Tante Canari en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes, la navette et Benoît se crashèrent au Japon dans la ville de Mabase. Cette ville avait la particularité de posséder une ancienne usine sous forme de fer à repasser. C'était un bâtiment appartenant à l'organisation extraterrestre connut comme la Médical Mechanica, c'est également eux qui ont réussi à maîtriser Atomsk pour créer des inventions surpuissantes. Depuis la bataille qui s'était dérouler récemment, l'usine fut maintenant abandonnée en attente de savoir de ce que le gouvernement allait en faire.

Dans un petit quartier reculé, dans une maison peu luxuriante, un jeune homme finissait de nettoyer la pagaille de son père et de son grand-père. Il était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux bleus. Les vêtements qu'il portait consistait seulement en un sweat-shirt bleu clair avec un short brun, des chaussettes bleues et des espadrilles brunes. Il était petit comparé à d'autres enfant de son âge.

'' Pff, j'en ai assez de ces corvées, et toi tu pourrais t'activer un peu !'' râla le jeune homme en ramassant les saletés tout en fixant un robot qui était en train de ramasser les saletés qui s'éparpillaient jusqu'à la cuisine.

Le robot en question ressemblait beaucoup à une télé sur patte. Il était de couleur vert turquois et mesurait plus de deux mètres de haut par rapport aux occupants humains de la maison. Il était vêtu d'une veste bleu turquoise qui recouvrait son torse et ses bras, bizarrement il était aussi vêtu de fausse aile noir maintenu autour de ses épaules et qui était relié par une fausse auréoles placé au-dessus de son crâne.

'' PFFF je ne vois pas quelle autre merde pourrait recouvrir cette maison.'' marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attend, la navette s'écrasa juste à côté de la maison créant une énorme onde de choc qui fit vibrer toutes les maisons de Mabase. Le jeune garçon sortit rapidement de la maison avec le robot et exprimait maintenant un regard frustré.

'' BORDEL DE MERDE !'' hurla-t-il de toutes ces forces faisant entendre sa voix jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

Tante Canari sortit soudainement du cockpit du vaisseau et courut de toute ces forces jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

'' J'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à ses sottises moi ! Comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous sauvez'' marmonna-t-elle en faisant allusion à Benoît qui était introuvable et d'Haruko qui était toujours ligotée dans les bandages de sparadrap à l'intérieur de la navette.

Le jeune homme gravit la navette et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur du cockpit quand soudain, il se prend un coup de tête l'envoyant valdinguer hors des parois de la navette.

Une fois tombé au sol, il se frotta la tête pour soulager la douleur. Quand il regarda ensuite vers le haut, il aperçut un visage qu'il n'était pas prêt de revoir de si tôt.

'' Haruko !'' s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés de façon comique.

'' MMMMMMMMMMMM'' gémit Haruko dans l'incapacité de décrocher un mot à cause du sparadrap couvrant sa bouche.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda le jeune homme avec un point d'interrogation dans son esprit. Haruko se laissa alors tomber du vaisseau et s'écrasa devant le jeune homme lui faisant ensuite signe de lui enlever le sparadrap.

Il le fit sans aucune hésitation et cette dernière lui lançait un grand sourire avec une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

'' Merci Naota !'' remercia-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme.

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

À l'autre bout de la ville, près des rives d'un canal qui était relié à la mer, juste sous un pont, une jeune fille venait d'entendre les cris de Naota qui émanaient depuis chez lui. Elle était assise sur le sol juste au bord du canal. Elle se leva d'un coup en entendant les cris et regarda dans la même direction qu'émanaient les cris avec un regard inquiet.

'' Takkun ?'' murmura-t-elle en voulant parler de Naota.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur roux, des yeux bruns et des lèvres charnues. Elle portait l'uniforme de son école qui était constitué d'un gilet bleu avec un châle de couleur blanc, et une mini-jupe à carreaux. Elle ne portait pas de nylons et ne portait rien du tout aux pieds.

'' _Pourquoi a-t-il hurlé_?'' se demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière elle, en fixant un petit chat noir qu'était près d'elle.

'' T'en pense quoi Takkun ?'' demanda-t-elle en parlant au chat noir qu'avait apparemment le même surnom que Naota. Le chat se contenta d'incliner la tête.

Soudain les deux entendirent un cri venant du ciel. En levant la tête, ils virent une silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vers eux, et une fois à leurs portés, le temps tourna soudainement au ralenti et la jeune fille vit un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blanc avec une casquette rouge à corne sur la tête droit devant son nez, en train de tomber la tête la première. Benoît tirait un sourire séducteur tandis que la jeune fille gardait un visage surpris de façon comique avec une légère rougeur sur son visage.

Alors que les deux se regardaient, la jeune fille sortit soudainement de sa poche, un appareil photo jetable et prit le visage de Benoît en photo. Une fois fait, le temps reprit son cours...et...EXPLOSION ATOMIQUE !

Le comique de situation était exagéré mais dès que Benoît s'écrasa aux pieds de la jeune fille, le choc fut d'une telle puissance qu'il l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres créant un mini-cratère au bord du canal.

Une fois que la fumée se dissipa, la jeune fille était caché derrière l'un des piliers du pont avec Takkun sur son épaule et qu'avait toujours les yeux grand ouvert.

Une fois dissipé pour de bon, elle s'approcha du mini-cratère et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Benoît être aplatit au sol comme une crêpe.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire et ce contenta seulement d'attendre. Soudain Benoît commença à bouger un de ses bras à la manière d'une feuille de papier et se craqua les os des doigts et avec celle-ci, il l'agrippa à sa tête et la détacha du sol avec un comique de situation dans lequel l'orifice de ces yeux étaient enfoncés dans le sol et se remirent à leur place.

'' Passez-moi, la rubrique des chiens écrasés (rire)'' ria-t-il d'une façon aigu. À ces mots, il se remit droit tout en gigotant comme une vulgaire feuille de papier et il remédia à ça en faisant gonfler son corps comme un ballon afin de redevenir normal.

Une fois fait, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'avait maintenant un regard choqué de façon comique sur son visage. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête et il la trouvait.

'' Sexy !'' murmura-t-il en marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à elle. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva comme le ferait un danseur de valse.

'' Un petit baiser chérie'' roucoula-t-il avec une voix plus grave. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose au niveau de son entrejambe. Il eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que la jeune fille venait de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les testicules tout en gardant un regard impassible. Benoît fit un petit « oh » de bonheur en lâchant la jeune fille qui s'écarta de quelque pas avant que Benoît ne s'agenouille au sol.

'' Elle est si douce ! J'adore cette fille !'' dit-il avec énergie avant d'apercevoir une ombre lui cachant la vue. La jeune fille ce tenait juste devant lui avec une posture donnant un air supérieur à la jeune rousse par rapport au garçon au cheveux blanc.

D'un coup sans prévenir et ayant toujours son air impassible, elle lui mit un coup de genou en plein sur le visage le faisant tomber en arrière. Il avait maintenant le nez en sang et ensuite la jeune fille sauta à pied joint sur son visage et commença à piétiner son visage en frottant ses pieds nus sur son visage avec férocité brûlant un tout petit peu sa peaux du visage tout en l'enfonçant plus profondément dans le sol.

Elle s'écarta ensuite de Benoît et le regarda avec un air de dégoût après avoir donné un dernier aperçu de son visage impassible.

'' Pervers'' marmonna-t-elle. Benoît était au sol recouvert de brûlure, de saleté et de bleu sur le visage. Il se releva lentement et il s'apprêta à arracher sa casquette rouge de sa tête. Il mit ces mains dessus et avait une certaine difficulté à l'enlever puisque cette casquette était comme un masque qu'on avait du mal à retirer. Il réussit finalement à l'enlever faisant disparaître ses cornes et gémit de douleur en remarquant ces blessures.

'' Ail putain, et bizarre, je ne sens plus mes bijoux de familles.'' dit-il avec une voix très faible à cause des grosses bosses de bleues présentent sur ses joues, l'empêchant ainsi de parler correctement. Il tourna la tête et remarqua la jeune fille.

'' Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda-t-il.

'' Mamimi Samejima...Pervers !'' murmura-t-elle d'un air froid avant de dire le mot « pervers » avec un ton plus vexant et elle enchaîna ensuite par un violent coup de pied en plein sur son visage l'envoyant valdinguer à quelques mètres.

'' Je...s...désolé'' dit-il de manière incompréhensible faisant hausser l'un des sourcils de Mamimi et cette dernière ce rapprocha plus près de lui.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogative de façon comique.

'' Mon autre à dû te vexer et je suis terriblement désolé, pardonne-moi'' essaya-t-il de dire avec compréhension avant de s'évanouir.

'' Ton autre ?'' demanda-t-elle en regardant vers le ciel dans l'incompréhension, enfin elle réalisa par ce qu'il voulait dire par « son autre », elle commença soudainement à paniquer et ce précipita vers lui dans l'inquiétude.

'' Eh! Eh ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi machin'' supplia-t-elle en le secouant avec délicatesse.


	2. Construction relationnel

**Bonjour les gars, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 de FLCL: La destinée d'Atomsk. Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez passer du chapitre précédent? je sais pas si vous avez remarquer que les pouvoirs de Benoît était similaire à un personnage célèbre joué par l'acteur de comédie américaine, Jim Carrey. Si vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agit n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire pour me le dire. En ce qui concerne la prochaine mise à jours, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais publier l'autre, parce que finalement avec les cours je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur l'écrire des autres chapitre et puis comme j'en ai un qui est encore prêt peut-être que je le publierai le soir de Noël(Lundi), et puis aussi cette semaine j'ai du laisser tombé mon mercredi après-midi pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël.**

 **Alors pour prévenir, le chapitre précédent était peut être pas hyper long mais celui-ci et le prochain le seront alors profiter un max de ma fanfiction parce qu'en trois jours, je n'ai pas vraiment attirer tant de lecteur (sans doute parce que FLCL n'est pas un anime hyper connu). Bref patientez jusqu'au soir de Noël pour le prochain chapitre. Et d'ici là je vous dis bonsoir et bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Désolé J'ai pas eu le temps de revérifier si il y avait des erreurs, donc si il y en a je corrigerai au fur et à mesure. Ah oui et avec la scène qui se passe dans ce chapitre je vais changer la note de la fanfiction à M.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Construction relationnel  


" Eh machin ça va ?" demanda une voix féminine dans l'esprit de Benoît. Ce dernier commença à ouvrir délicatement les yeux et vit la jeune fille rousse qui l'avait martyrisé, Mamimi Samejima. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle était très proche de son visage, alors il se mit soudainement à rougir et s'écarta d'elle.

Il ne dit pas un mot et s'agenouilla par terre en tremblant d'embarras. Mamimi s'approcha plus près de lui avec intérêt faisant tressaillir le jeune homme.

'' T'es un alien ?'' demanda-t-elle carrément au jeune homme embarrassé. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, et la jeune fille fronça soudainement les sourcils.

'' Et un pervers'' dit-elle faisant sursauter Benoît qui venait de ce rendre compte que son autre soi lui-avait fait des choses totalement obscène.

'' Non...non !..Je..suis...désolé...Mon autre moi, ne contrôle pas ses pulsion perverse. '' répondit-il de manière étouffé en ayant toujours ses joues gonflée par les bleues. Elle ne compris pas trop ça réponse mais avait au moins pigé que Benoît avait une deuxième personnalité.

'' T'es schizophrène alors ?'' demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

'' Non...pas vraiment...cette casquette...est la cause de cette mauvaise...image de moi. C'est un gadget... qu'on transmet à... ma famille...depuis des générations, et je ne peux pas m'en séparer tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de cette autre moi pour faire mon boulot.'' expliqua-t-il en essayant d'articuler comme il pouvait, tout en luttant contre la douleur présente dans ses gencives.

'' Les aliens ont un boulot ? Tu fait quoi comme boulot ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Agent spatial'' répondit-il

'' Pourquoi t'es pas au boulot alors ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' J'étais en mission sur un vaisseau spatial, mais malheureusement moi et ma tante avions été arrêté par un autre agent qu'à tous fichu en l'air. Du coup, on a fuit jusqu'ici et s'est comme ça qu'on s'est écrasé sur cette planète'' expliqua-t-il

'' Et où c'est écrasé, votre vaisseau ?'' demanda Mamimi

'' Oh je crois qu'il s'est crashé quelque part par là'' dit-il en pointant du doigts vers une direction. Dans l'esprit de Mamimi, elle était quand même inquiète parce que la direction qu'il était en train de montrer était celle menant à la maison de Naota et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait entendu hurler.

'' Chez Takkun'' pensa-t-elle

'' Euh, je crois que ton vaisseau s'est crashé chez mon Takkun'' dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

'' Un ami à toi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui'' dit-elle en hochant seulement la tête. Les deux ne s'adressaient pas du regard et ils faisaient que de fixer la direction de la maison de Naota.

'' Benoît Shaostuck'' se présenta Benoît sans la regarder.

'' Enchanté Benoît'' répondit-elle en faisant de même. Elle tourna à peine la tête pour le regarder et lâcha ensuite un petit rire en se moquant de la tête hyper gonflé du pauvre jeune homme.

'' T'as vu ta tête, t'es trop marrant !'' ria-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche afin de se retenir de rire.

'' C'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette état, AIL'' réprimanda-t-il avant de sentir une nouvelle douleur au niveau des gencives et de se la tenir en essayant de soulager la douleur.

Mamimi se sentait assez mal pour lui et elle s'en voulait vraiment de lui avoir fait subir de telle chose, surtout si celui-ci n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Elle eut soudainement une idée et agrippa ensuite sa jupe à carreau avec sa main droite et en arracha un grand bout. Benoît fut surpris par son geste, et d'un coup elle se mit derrière lui et lui enroula son morceau de tissu autour de sa tête tout en faisant un petit nœud au-dessus du crâne. Elle venait de lui faire un bandeau faciale pour l'aider à calmer sa douleur. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'être touché par ça gentillesse, ça l'embarrassait tellement de se faire aider par une fille aussi belle qu'il se contenta seulement de cacher son visage rouge d'embarras avec ses mains.

'' Merci'' remercia-t-il. La jeune rousse lui donna un sourire chaleureux avant de l'attraper avec férocité tout en enroulant ces bras autour de son cou. Son action soudainement a faillit donner une crise cardiaque à Benoît qui était maintenant de la même couleur que les tomates.

'' Pour être honnête, ta véritable personnalité est...adorable'' avoua-t-elle avec passion en ayant un sourire joyeux écrit sur son visage avec une légère petite rougeur présente sur ces joues.

'' C'...c'est gentil'' bégaya-t-il sentant sa température corporelle augmenté.

'' Bon, allons chez Takkun, il devrait avoir de la pommade pour soulager tes blessures'' annonça-t-elle en le libérant de son étreinte serrée.

'' Pourquoi pas chez-toi ?'' demanda Benoît. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle hésitait à lui répondre et elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire

'' Désolée j'ai plus rien chez moi'' répondit-elle, mais il avait remarqué que ces paroles cachaient quelque chose.

Elle prit le petit chat sur ces épaules et commença à monter la pente du canal pour rejoindre la ville avec Benoît qui la suivit juste derrière.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, les deux arrivèrent devant une barrière de voie ferré qui était abaissé parce qu'un train était en approche.

'' Tu sais, je suis surpris'' annonça Benoît faisant questionner la jeune rousse.

'' Pourquoi ça ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec questionnement.

'' Eh bien, une terrienne qui rencontre un être venu d'ailleurs ce n'est pas commun pour vous , alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé te suivre. Tu aurais put me dénoncer aux autorités de ta planète. '' expliqua Benoît

'' Oh tu sais, je suis déjà habituer à voir des choses qui sont hors du commun. Alors c'est pas un alien schizophrène qui va changé grand chose'' répondit-elle tout en étant honnête.

'' Je ne suis pas schizophrène'' murmura-t-il à lui-même avant que le train ne passe. Après un petit temps d'attente, la barrière se releva et les deux purent passer.

Ils aperçurent ensuite au loin, le vaisseau spatial qu'était recouvert d'une épaisse bâche de piscine. Les deux coururent jusqu'à la maison et se retrouvèrent au pieds du vaisseau. Benoît souleva légèrement la bâche, vérifiant l'aspect du vaisseau.

'' Ouais pas de doute, c'est lui !'' répondit-il en se retournant vers Mamimi.

'' Très bien, bonne nouvelle'' dit-elle avant de lui faire signe de venir près de la porte. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et après quelques minutes d'attentes, Naota ouvrit la porte surpris de voir son amie Mamimi avec un inconnue.

'' Ah c'est toi Mamimi, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici avec ce type ?'' demanda-t-il en ayant un air désintéressé.

'' Salut, Takkun, aurais-tu de la pommades, j'ai frappé violemment cette extraterrestre sans défense et il a besoin de soin à tout prix.'' expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Benoît s'inclina pour saluer le jeune homme.

'' Enchanté Takkun, je m'appelle Benoît Shaostuck.'' dit-il avant de se faire réprimander gentiment par le jeune homme qui tirait un regard ennuyé.

'' Erreur, c'est Naota Nandaba, Takkun c'est juste un surnom'' répondit-il. Benoît regretta sa maladresse et s'inclina, voulant se faire pardonner

'' Pardonne-moi !'' s'exclama-t-il avec agitation.

'' C'est rien, tout le monde confonds. Au faîtes Mamimi, l'autre folle est revenu'' annonça-t-il

'' Qui ça ?''

'' Haruko'' répondit-il quand soudain, Benoît écarquilla les yeux en apprenant le nom de la personne qui était apparemment de retour.

Soudainement, la jeune fille sortit soudainement de la maison avec le robot-télé à ses côté. Elle écarquilla à son tour les yeux en voyant, l'agent spatial qui l'avait empêcher d'obtenir l'orbe d'Atomsk.

'' TOI ?'' hurlèrent-ils, les deux en même temps tout en se montrant du doigts de manière accusateur. Les deux se cognèrent leurs tête l'un contre l'autre tout en se regardant méchamment dans les yeux.

'' J'OUBLIERAI JAMAIS CE QUE T'AS FAIT ORDURE !'' cria Haruko

'' J'AI BIEN FAIT PARCE QUE DANS LES MAINS D'UNE CINGLE COMME TOI CELA AURAIT FAIT DES RAVAGES DANS TOUTE LA GALAXIE'' cria Benoît

'' RÉPÈTES ÇA !'' cria-t-elle.

Les deux commencèrent à s'insulter durant plusieurs minutes laissant Mamimi et Naota dans l'incompréhension. Naota en eut la claque et il poussa un grand cri de rage les faisant arrêter.

'' BON MAINTENANT VOUS ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES ET VOUS M'EXPLIQUEZ DE CE QUI SE PASSE ENTRE VOUS DEUX SINON J'EN PRENDS UN POUR TAPER SUR L'AUTRE !'' cria-t-il avec méchanceté

Il avait réussi car les deux arrêtèrent leurs combats. Telle une lèche botte, Haruko se rapprocha de Naota et commença à lui tapoter le dos.

'' Mais bien-sûr gamin, c'est cette imbécile qui fait que de gueuler'' se plaignit-elle en regardant méchamment l'agent spatial. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en tirant un visage énervé en serrant les dents.

'' Pétasse !'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison, quelque chose se fit entendre près du toit. En effet, un petit drone était posté au-dessus du toit et avait filmé toute la scène.

 **(Pendant ce temps ailleurs)**

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu inconnue, une personne étaient assise sur un siège de bureau tandis qu'une deuxième personne était posté à côté de lui. Ils étaient avec pleins d'autres personnes qui étaient eux aussi assis sur des sièges de bureau et chacun tapaient sur un ordinateur positionné devant eux, sauf les deux premiers qui regardaient les images filmés par le drone positionné sur le toit de la résidence Nandaba.

Le premier était un homme portant un uniforme noir avec une cravate de même couleur accompagné d'un trench-coat de couleur verte. Il avait des yeux bleus et portait des lunettes de soleil à vitre de couleur orange fluorescents. Il avait également des cheveux court de couleur roux.

La deuxième personne à côté de lui était une jeune femme séduisante bronzé de peaux vêtue d'un uniforme militaire qui était composé d'une robe noir ajustée ornée de rayures grises avec quelques montures en bronze. Elle ajouta à cela une cravate blanche courte, des leggings blancs et des bottes noires. Elle avait également une casquette semblable à une casquette militaire russe sur la tête. Elle avait des cheveux blonds assez court arrivant en bas du cou avec des yeux de couleur bruns.

'' Vous en pensez quoi commandant Amarao ?'' demanda la jeune femme à l'homme qui était assis sur le siège de bureau ce révélant être son patron.

'' Eh bien voyez-vous ma chère Kitsurubami, si cette saleté d'Haruha est de retour, elle doit être arrêter sinon, elle risque encore d'apporter des catastrophes'' répondit-il en enlevant ces lunettes se révélant avoir de gros sourcils lui donnant un air de caïd.

'' Mais commandant, Elle n'est plus une menace puisque l'usine Medical Mechanica n'est plus fonctionnelle depuis la libération d'Atomsk ?'' demanda Kitsurubami avec curiosité.

'' Peut-être, mais je la connais aussi bien que vous. Si elle est revenu sur Terre c'est qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous et en plus elle est accompagné d'un autre extraterrestre alors il y a plus qu'à penser qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.'' expliqua-t-il. Amarao se leva soudainement de son siège avec un regard ferme.

'' Il faut agir vite, préparez une escouade, nous allons nous rendre à la résidence de ce cher Naota Nandaba et on va aller arrêter cette petite pute. Et puis, Kitsurubami je compte sur vous pour veuillez à ce que rien ne fassent tomber mes sourcils.'' ordonna-t-il avec fermeté.

'' À vos ordres'' répondit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

 **(À la résidence Nandaba)**

Haruko et Benoît expliquèrent à Naota et à Mamimi, tout ce qui c'était passé sur le vaisseau d'Atomsk 2, leurs confrontation, l'orbe d'Atomsk, et Haruko expliqua également à Benoît pourquoi elle connaissait aussi bien Naota et Mamimi, il fut d'ailleurs surpris de savoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux avoirs avec la libération d'Atomsk des mains de la Medical Mechanica.

Benoît demanda également à Naota si il avait vu une vieille mémé dans le vaisseau mais ce dernier déclina en disant qu'il n'a vu qu'Haruko en sortir.

En ce moment, Naota avait passer de la pommade à Mamimi et cette dernière s'était chargé volontairement de l'appliquer sur le visage de Benoît. Apparemment, elle s'était déjà attaché à l'agent spatial, soit parce qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, soit parce qu'elle le trouvait adorable.

Benoît avait les joues rouges tout en laissant la fille de 17 ans étaler la pommade sur son visage. Il devait l'avouer, elle avait des mains très douces et délicate mais il était très inquiet par le fait qu'il ne l'a connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

'' Eh voilà c'est fini !'' dit-elle avec joie

'' Je te remercie, mais tu sais j'aurai pu le faire moi-même.'' répondit Benoît

'' Non ! C'est moi qui t'es mit dans cette état, c'était à moi de le faire'' répliqua-t-elle en se penchant plus près de son visage.

'' D'accord'' dit-il en la calmant.

'' Pff, non mais vous êtes ridicule vous deux'' commenta Haruko tout étant couché sur le sol à rien faire. Sa remarque vexa légèrement Benoît.

'' Toi la pute, on t'a pas sonné'' répondit-il

Soudain, deux autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'une d'elle était un homme âgé qui gardait ses cheveux bruns dans une queue de cheval courte et lâche, avec trois petits poils qui dépassaient au sommet de sa veuve. Il avait des sourcils plutôt touffus. Son visage présentait plusieurs rides qui pouvaient indiqués son âge, ainsi que divers poils autour de la bouche laissant d'ailleurs une petite barbiche. Ces poils étaient plus saillants sur sa lèvre supérieure, où ils augmentaient en nombre pour former une moustache très clairsemée. Il portait des lunettes de soleil carrées à monture noire avec des lentilles orange sur ses yeux noirs. Sa tenue consistait par un t-shirt décontracté, un jeans et une veste occasionnelle.

La deuxième personne à entré était un homme ridé et pâteux qui ne cherchait pas à cacher son âge. Il avait une grande tache chauve sur le crâne, allant du haut vers l'avant de sa tête, ne laissant que des bout de cheveux courts et abîmés sur les côtés. Ses sourcils étaient gris avec ses cheveux et avait un grand arc angulaire. Ayant un nez incroyablement court et des oreilles larges, il ressemblait un peu à un singe et montrait un regard fatigué et désapprobateur. Il portait un uniforme de joueur de base-ball, allant de la veste à la tenue complète, avec une chemise à manches longues et un pantalon de survêtement. Le premier ouvrit la bouche en premier.

'' Bonjour tout le monde, Canti tu peux me ranger ça dans mon espace personnelle que personne doit y aller s'il te plaît ?'' demanda-t-il en filant un sac de course au robot. Canti à lui aussi été introduit à Benoît et se révélait être un robot de la Medical Mechanica dans lequel avaient été logé l'esprit d'Atomsk, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en soit sortit de Naota. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cela c'est produit parce que grâce à Haruko, il avait créer un portail à l'intérieur de sa tête appelée Canal NO qui se manifestait par des influx hormonales. Donc à chaque réaction, un robot de la Medical Mechanica sortait de la tête de Naota et Canti fut l'un d'entre eux.

Une fois avoir prit le sac, le robot disparut de la pièce et les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Haruko,Mamimi et Benoît chez eux.

'' MLLE HARUKO VOUS ÊTES DE RETOUR!'' cria l'homme barbu en sautant sur Haruko en essayant de la tripoter mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire en le repoussant avec férocité. Elle lâcha ensuite un petit rire de nostalgie

'' Franchement Monsieur Kamon, vous êtes toujours aussi stupides'' dit-elle révélant le nom de la personne.

Benoît tourna la tête vers Mamimi pour lui demander qui ils étaient, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il la voyait tirée un regard ronchon en fixant le vieille homme en uniforme de joueur de base-ball. Les deux se dévisageaient du regard et s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose quand soudain, Naota entra dans la pièce après avoir fini de rangé la trousse de soins dans la salle de bain.

'' EH VOUS DEUX, NE ME LAISSEZ PLUS JAMAIS NETTOYER VOS COCHONNERIE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI'' hurla-t-il rouge de colère.

'' Ne crie pas Naota, je ne suis pas encore sourd moi. Mais dis-moi, qui c'est ça ?'' demanda le vieille homme en regardant Benoît.

'' Lui...euh...c'est un ami d'Haruko, c'est Benoît Shaostuck grand-père !'' répondit Naota faisant tressaillir Benoît et Haruko qui répliquèrent tout de suite à son explication.

'' On est pas amis !'' répliquèrent-ils en même temps.

'' Comment ça un ami ? j'espère que vous deux n'êtes pas...'' dit Kamon en faisant le signe de la banane qui rentre dans le trou du donut avec ces doigts.

'' SURTOUT PAS !'' hurlèrent-ils une nouvelle fois.

'' Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ?'' demanda le grand-père de Naota en fixant méchamment la fille aux cheveux roux.

'' Si je ne suis pas la bienvenu, c'est pas la peine, je me tire'' répondit Mamimi l'air vexée et sans dire un mot, elle s'en alla avec Takkun sur les épaules avec un air frustré.

Le temps que Benoît essaie de la rattraper, elle était déjà partit. Il sortit dehors et essaya de voir où elle était partit mais il ne l'a voyait nulle part. Sans le savoir, elle se trouvait dans un coin de rue, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir Benoît en train de la chercher.

'' Désolé, mon gentil schizophrène'' pensa-t-elle en ayant une petite rougeur sur le visage. À ces pensées, elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

Benoît était inquiet et avait envie d'aller la cherché mais, il avait quelque chose à régler avant, c'était le grand-père. La manière dont il a agit avec Mamimi était dégueulasse et Benoît ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre le vieil homme. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il vit Naota se tenir devant la porte de la résidence.

'' T'occupes pas, sa fait longtemps que les deux sont en mauvais termes'' rassura-t-il

'' Mais pourquoi ?'' demanda Benoît

'' Pour expliquer, mon grand-père est le coach de l'équipe de base-ball de Mabase, dans l'équipe il avait un joueur exceptionnelle et ce joueur n'était que mon grand frère, Tasuku Nandaba.'' expliqua Naota

'' T'as un grand-frère ?''

'' Oui, il est partie en Amérique pour se faire une carrière dans le base-ball'' expliqua-t-il

'' C'est jolie ça, mais en quoi sa est avoir avec la relation entre Mamimi et ton grand-père ?'' demanda Benoît en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Mamimi était l'ancienne petite amie de mon grand-frère'' révéla-t-il laissant Benoît bouche bée, il n'en revenait absolument pas.

'' Quoi ?''

'' Oui, mon grand-père disait qu'elle donnait une mauvaise influence sur Tasuku et qu'il allait plonger dans le mal tout comme elle.'' expliqua-t-il

'' Comment ça tomber dans le mal ?'' demanda Benoît en écarquillant les yeux.

'' Oui, je te conseillerai de te méfiez un peu d'elle, car à l'époque, elle avait tendance à brûler tous ce qu'elle détestait, c'était presque comme un rituel pour elle car elle disait croire en Cantido, le dieu du feu sortit tous droit d'un jeu vidéo qu'elle joue fréquemment. Et puis en plus, sa situation l'a fait devenir au yeux des autres, une reclus de la société et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que grand-père l'a toujours détesté.'' expliqua-t-il.

Benoît n'avait plus du tout les yeux cadré car il était en partit triste et en colère. Sa nouvelle amie, Mamimi était une reclus de la société à cause de sa situation soi-disant misérable, mais s'était encore un élément à éclaircir dans son esprit, il fallait qu'il revienne à la source pour mieux comprendre la situation de Mamimi, afin de l'aider.

Il décida alors de la retrouvé à tout prix mais soudainement, le ciel fut éclairé par des projecteurs car la nuit était déjà tombé sa faisait déjà trente minute. Mais les faisceaux lumineux ne venaient pas des lanternes de rue car ils entendirent en arrière plan des bruits d'hélices.

En effet, ils levèrent la tête pour voir trois hélicoptère encerclé la maison. À cause du boucan, le reste des habitants de la résidence sortirent dehors pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait.

'' Tu crois que c'est un coup d'Atomsk 2 ?'' demanda Benoît à Haruko

'' Non je crois pas mais il va falloir se défendre'' dit-elle en tirant un sourire carnassier en sortant sa guitare électrique.

'' OK'' répondit Benoît en mettant sa casquette sur la tête. Il ressentit les sensations de la transformation pénétré dans tous son être et il tourna sur lui-même en créant un mini-tourbillon avant de s'arrêter de tourner en retrouvant ses cornes de diables sur la tête.

'' APPROCHER MES COCO (rires)'' cria-t-il sous sa forme démoniaque. Soudain, plusieurs voiture de police arrivèrent devant la résidence et plusieurs hommes en sortirent avec des armes à feu en main. Dans l'une des voitures en sortit Amarao et Kitsurubami armée eux aussi jusqu'au dents.

" Je croyais que t'avais disparut pour de bon, Haruha !" cria-t-il avec fermeté faisant grimacer Haruko d'ennui

" Pff c'est bien toi la dernière personne que j'aurai eu envie de voir" commenta-t-elle en détournant son regard de l'homme âgée

" Main en l'air" prévenu-t-il à tout le monde qui l'exécutèrent sur le champs avec ennuie alors que Benoît souriait toujours de manière moqueur.

" Merde" commenta-t-il avant de tenter de s'enfuir.

" Je vous refroidis si vous bougez" prévenu Amarao avec fermeté faisant que Benoît commença à congeler sur place avec de la glace présente sur son corps. Tout le monde, écarquillèrent les yeux de façon comique à la réaction du jeune homme face aux hommes armées

" Les mains en l'air ! Allez hop !" ordonna Amarao avec impatience

" Je peux pas, vous m'avez refroidit" dit-il sans bouger les lèvres car il avait la bouche congelée.

" Allez ça va, c'est pas drôle, dégèle, t'as dix secondes" prévenu Amarao avec fermeté. Sans perdre de temps, la glace fondit sur le corps de Benoît et il tomba par terre car il avait gelé sur place en étant au-dessus du sol.

" Toi t'es le propriétaire de ce vaisseau, alors en prime t'as gagné deux beaux bracelets." dit ensuite le commandant en sortant une paire de menotte avec un sourire amusé.

" Oh non, je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Haruko qui l'as fait tomber !" se moqua-t-il à genoux sur le sol. Il se releva devant les agents et décida de passer aux aveux

" Bon très bien, j'avoue tout ma biche. Le cas de cette après-midi c'était moi et j'en suis content" dit-il avec de l'excitation dans ses paroles. Il s'agenouilla soudainement devant Amarao et Kitsurubami en joignant ces deux mains de manière serrés comme si il était en train de les supplier.

" Que vont-ils faire de moi, commandant, PAS LA CHAISE ÉLÉCTRIQUE NOOOOON" cria-t-il de manière dramatique en serrant ensuite les jambes sexy de Kitsurubami. Cette dernière commença à paniquer et lui mit un coup de savate sur le visage, le faisant tomber par terre.

" Idiot !" commenta Haruko tandis que Naota et sa famille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Benoît agissait de cette manière.

Amarao s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui passa les menottes autour des poignets

" Désolé, ça c'est plus mon problème. Fouillez-le !" ordonna-t-il que deux hommes en uniforme prirent Benoît par-dessous les bras et le remirent sur ces jambes et commencèrent à le fouiller.

" Awww…un caméscope mec, que je filme la bavure (rire)" ria-t-il de manière aigu sans s'arrêter.

" Pourquoi vous le fouillez, lui et pas nous ?" demanda Naota

" Parce qu'on ne sait pas dans quelle but lui et Haruha sont revenu sur Terre alors on préfère fouillé ce nouveau venu au cas où" expliqua Amarao.

 **(Pendant ce temps ailleurs)**

Mamimi se penchait sur les barreaux d'un pont et était en train de fumer une cigarette. Elle se sentait assez coupable d'être partit sans rien dire à Benoît de ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, alors elle pensait ne plus être capable de regarder une nouvelle fois Benoît dans les yeux.

'' _Pauvre Benoît, je l'ai laissé sans même lui dire pourquoi ?_ '' pensa-t-elle en tirant un regard triste tout en finissant sa cigarette. Elle regardait vers l'horizon en fixant, une zone de chantier près du port de Mabase. Soudain, elle sursauta comme-ci elle avait aperçut quelque chose.

'' _Qu'est ce qui brille là-bas ?_ '' se demanda-t-elle en voyant une petite lumière rouge se déplacer dans les douves du port. La lumière devenait de plus en plus grande comme-ci elle se dirigeait vers la rive.

'' _Non je dois rêver_ '' se dit-elle en courant tout de suite vers le chantier.

 **(Pendant ce temps, à la résidence Nandaba)**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que la fouille des poches de Benoît avait commencé et un petit tas s'intensifiait à ses pieds avec plusieurs babioles sans aucun intérêt mais surtout énormément de chose qui ne devrait pas être là puisque ses poches n'étaient pas assez grandes. Mais c'était sûrement une autre capacité du côté démoniaque de Benoît.

'' De très grande lunette noir'' révéla le premier homme en uniforme qui sortit l'accessoire cité des poches de Benoît et qui le jeta sur le petit tas formé à leurs pieds.

'' Une trompette'' dit le deuxième

'' Une petite carpe,...Une quille...AIL AIL, un taser électrique''

'' Un poulet en caoutchouc''

'' Allez-y c'est au fond à gauche, plus profond oh oui'' fit remarquer Benoît comme si il prenait du plaisir à ce qu'on fouille dans ces poches.

'' Un fez...(cri) une anguille...électrique... OUILLE...une tapette à souris...un petit robot de combat...un coussin péteur...des lunettes de cotillons...les deux trilogie Star Wars en DVD Blu-ray...les coiffes de la princesse Leia.'' cita le premier.

'' C'est la première fois que je vois ces pains aux raisins géants.'' avoua Benoît.

'' Un bazooka ?'' demanda le second.

'' J'ai un permis pour ça'' répondit-il

'' La mère du commandant en photo'' cita le premier en sortant un cadre noir. Sa phrase fit écarquillé les yeux d'Amarao

'' QUOI ?'' cria-t-il en prenant tout de suite le cadre des mains de son sous-fifre.

'' Oh Oh !'' murmura Benoît à lui-même en sentant le roussi dans l'air. Le cadre photo représentait un jeune Amarao dans les bras de sa mère qu'était franchement une femme hyper belle. Ce n'est pas du tout l'image qu'on aurait d'une mère qui à donné naissance à un gros caïd telle que Amarao.

'' MAMAN ! OÙ T'AS EU ÇA ? ESPÈCE DE FUMIER '' hurla-t-il fou de rage en voulant étrangler le jeune homme avant de se faire arrêter par Kitsurubami.

'' Calmez-vous commandant.''

'' Amarao voyons, mais où est votre sens de l'humour ? Après tout...TU L'AS DANS LE SANG NAN ?'' demanda Benoît avec amusement de façon dynamique.

Amarao allait hurler une nouvelle fois avant que Benoît ne se mit à donner à Amarao et à Kitsurubami une ribambelle de claque sur le visage à la vitesse de l'éclair, d'ailleurs le son de la voix d'Amarao bégaya car durant les pluies de baffe, ce dernier avait encore la bouche ouverte prêt à hurler.

'' Sa doit être très douloureux'' chuchota Benoît dans l'oreille des deux avant de faire un bruit aigu bizarre avec sa mâchoire et s'enfuit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

'' ATTRAPE...'' cria Amarao en regardant Benoît s'enfuir mais se rendit ensuite compte qu'il portait les menottes de Benoît qui était maintenant attaché à son bras droit et relié au bras gauche de Kitsurubami. Les deux venaient de ce faire berner.

'' Putain, le fourbe ! Poursuivons-le'' cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. Tous les hommes en uniformes rentrèrent dans leurs voitures en activant leurs sirènes et se mirent à la poursuite du fugitive. Amarao et Kitsurubami firent de même en se posant de façon inconfortable sur les place de devant. Amarao avait les deux mains sur le volant tandis que Kitsurubami se penchait légèrement vers son patron à cause des menottes entouré autour de son bras gauche avec le bras droit de son commandant. Toutes les voitures partirent tous aux trousses de Benoît laissant Haruko et les Nandaba perplexe et sans voix.

'' On ne va pas l'aider ?'' demanda Naota

'' Non, il s'en sortira trrrrrèèèèèèès bien '' répondit Haruko de manière sarcastique en rentrant au chauds.

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

Amarao et toutes son escouades roulèrent à travers toutes les routes de Mabase en poursuivant Benoît qui se déplaçait dans un mini-tourbillon former par lui-même.

Ils le poursuivirent jusque dans les montagnes à proximité de Mabase et alors que Amarao avait du mal à conduire dû à ses menottes et à Kitsurubami qui le gênait un tout petit peu, il ne manqua pas dans les secondes qui viennent, d'avoir un tout nouveau problème. La voiture commença à ralentir et elle s'arrêta ensuite en pleins milieu des bois.

'' Merde, il y a plus de carburant !'' remarqua Kitsurubami en montrant la flèche du montant de carburant pointé sur le zéro. De suite, Amarao prit immédiatement sa radio sur le tableau de bord.

'' Continuer à le traquer et capturer le.'' ordonna-t-il au bout du fil. Toutes les voitures continuèrent à suivre la route forestière et à continuer de le traquer.

'' Bon on fait quoi commandant ?'' demanda Kitsurubami

'' Tout d'abord, enlevons ces satanés menottes.'' répondit-il fermement en essayant de tirer sur la chaîne des menottes.

'' Je crois que la clé est par ici !'' dit-elle en fouillant dans le vide poche de la voiture.

'' Bingo'' dit-elle en prenant la clé et la mit ensuite dans le trou de serrure et tourna la clé afin de détacher les menottes.

'' Toujours aussi efficaces ma chère Kitsurubami'' remercia-t-il avec séduction faisant dégoûter la jeune femme. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un entré par une des fenêtres arrières de la voiture.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes vers les sièges passagers et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Benoît assis juste derrière en se penchant derrière le siège de Kitsurubami. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt à bande rouge et blanche avec une mini-casquette avec une petite hélice tout en ayant encore ces cornes de diables sur le crâne.

'' C'est encore loin, papa ? Maman ? '' demanda-t-il avec une voix de gamin.

'' Dégage !'' répliqua Amarao avec fermeté en regardant Benoît avec colère avec les poings serrés tandis que Kitsurubami fronçait les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

'' Toi d'abord'' répondit-il en ayant dans les mains, une télécommande avec un gros bouton rouge dessus. Il appuya sur le bouton et soudainement, les sièges d'Amarao et de Kitsurubami se transformèrent en siège éjectable et les deux furent éjectés hors de la voiture jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur de plus de quarante mètres.

Benoît sortit sa tête du toit ouvrant de la voiture tout en étant revenu dans ces vêtements normaux et il se mit à admirer la vue qu'il avait de Mabase à travers une ouverture de la forêt donnant une vue magnifique sur Mabase.

'' Oh, mais quelle vue je ne m'en lasserai jamais'' déclara-t-il en regardant la caméra. Il entendit soudainement des cris venant du ciel et il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer ces deux agents. Ces derniers étaient en train de crier aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient en se demandant si ils allaient mourir aujourd'hui ou pas. Benoît tirait une tête inquiète en les voyants se rapprocher de plus en plus du sol.

Il sortit de la voiture et sortit un énorme haut-parleur rouge et le plaça devant sa bouche.

'' EH le numéro 1 et 2, ne pas oublier d'ouvrir son parachute'' hurla-t-il, ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il courut alors vers eux, et les rattrapa en plein vol et les tenait tous les deux comme un danseur de valse ferait avec sa cavalière.

'' Quand il me prend dans ses bras'' prononça-t-il en portant une coiffure de mannequin sur le crâne. Il lâcha ensuite Amarao et rapprocha Kitsurubami plus près de lui en la regardant dans les yeux

'' Coucou beauté, tu sais que t'es belle toi'' avoua-t-il faisant tressaillir la jeune femme. Amarao surgit juste derrière avec un regard colérique écrit sur son visage. Il commença à donner des coups de poings et de pieds à Benoît mais ce dernier esquiva chacun de ces coups et il en profita même de la lenteur de ces coups pour prendre soins de sa personne ou alors de caresser délicatement les joues de la jeune femme.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Amarao s'épuisa vite et commença à respirer faiblement en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Benoît se tourna vers lui en enlevant sa perruque de mannequin.

'' Vous avez encore besoin de mes services ?'' demanda-t-il en courant à la vitesse de l'éclair hors champs de la caméra et revenu juste après habillé en habit de coach avec deux tables d'auscultations. Il tourna ensuite sur lui créant un mini-tourbillon et emporta Amarao et Kitsurubami dans celle-ci. Après un temps, il les déposa sur les tables d'auscultations et les deux étaient tous nus avec seulement une serviette enroulé autour de leurs tailles. Soudain, le mini-tourbillon se divisa en deux entités et une fois arrêter, deux Benoît apparurent avec un devant chaque table d'auscultation. Ils allongèrent ensuite sur le ventre, les deux agents et commencèrent à leurs taper le dos avec le côté de leurs mains, telle un cuisinier qui couperait ces légumes avec un couteau.

'' Rien de telle qu'un massage intégrale après une séance de gonflette, hein champion ? T'es une vrai machine à tuer toi !'' commenta celui qui s'occupait d'Amarao. Il attrapa soudainement la jambe droite de l'homme aux cheveux rouge et la tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque sa tête faisant entendre ses os craqués. Le deuxième quant à lui commença à masser les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait prendre du plaisir et rougissait au moindre contact des mains du jeune homme avec sa peaux.

'' Ah mais tu me fais mal saleté !'' dit Amarao avec douleur.

'' Sa fait du bien hein ?'' demanda Benoît en prenant un ton grave et dynamique.

Amarao en eut sa claque et se dernier se détacha de sa prise sur sa jambe droite, se leva de la table d'auscultation et attrapa Benoît par le col avec un visage colérique tout en humant de colère avec les dents serrées. Benoît restait toujours souriant malgré le visage terrifiant que tirait Amarao. Son regard se dirigea vers le bas et ne manqua pas d'en placer une pour Amarao.

'' Petit détail...t'as perdu ta serviette.'' annonça-t-il. Amarao pencha sa tête vers le bas et commença à rougir de voir qu'il était complètement nu et son embarrassement lui à fait lâcher prise le col de Benoît et ce dernier put se libérer en filant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Amarao courut vers la voiture et prit tout de suite sa radio afin de prévenir son escouade de revenir.

'' Revenez immédiatement, la cible se trouve à notre position, venez tout de suite en renfort. !'' déclara-t-il en écarquillant les yeux tout en voyant la pauvre Kitsurubami se faire masser par les deux Benoît. L'un lui massait le visage tandis que l'autre lui massait les pieds.

Juste après le visage, le premier commença ensuite à lui tripoter les seins avec ces doigts. Amarao commença à écarquiller les yeux de plus en plus grands de façon comique tout en commençant à rougir

'' _Elle se fait violer là !_ '' pensa-t-il sous le choc. Kitsurubami se sentait piéger en ayant aucune échappatoire à sa disposition. Elle commença alors à se sentir de plus en plus humilié et elle sentait son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur.

Elle relâcha ensuite toute sa rage en poussant un cri d'angoisse. Elle mit un coup de boule avec le dos de la tête à celui qui lui massait les seins, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques pas plus loin. Elle s'occupa également du deuxième en lui mettant un coup de pied sur le visage et quand se dernier tomba au sol, elle se releva et sauta sur son visage, le piétinant férocement.

'' J'ai vu le paradis'' murmura le second Benoît en étant étouffé par les pieds de Kitsurubami en voulant faire allusion à ses partie intimes. Il s'évapora soudainement dans une nuée de poussière se révélant être le faux parmi les deux. L'original se releva quant à lui avec une bosse sur le crâne. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, rouge de colère et essayant de cacher son corps avec ces bras.

'' SALE PERVERS, SALE VIOLEUR !'' cria-t-elle en courant vite vers la voiture afin de s'éloigner du jeune dégénéré mentaux. Elle eut le temps de reprendre ces vêtements qui étaient rangé juste à côté de la table d'auscultation alors une fois rentré dans la voiture, elle se rhabilla vite fait bien fait.

En attendant, les renforts arrivèrent au bout du chemin en roulant à grande vitesse. Amarao tira soudainement un sourire sournois et prit sa radio en l'approchant près de sa bouche.

'' CULBUTER MOI CETTE ENFOIRÉE !'' cria-t-il avec folie.

Toutes les voitures accélérèrent jusqu'à Benoît et ce dernier restait figé sur place en regardant les bagnoles foncées vers lui. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux de façon comique les faisant sortir de leurs orbites, avec également son dentier qui se détacha de sa bouche ainsi que sa langue qui s'allongea, avec un petit bruit de klaxon en arrière-plan.

Alors que les voitures arrivaient, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se mit de dos face aux voitures et il tira soudainement sur une ficelle de son chandail et ses fesses commencèrent à gonfler comme des ballons. Les voitures percutèrent son gros derrière et finalement ils rebondirent tous dessus et furent envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Amarao et Kitsurubami écarquillèrent les yeux et crièrent de terreur en voyant la pluie de bagnole tombée sur eux. Benoît dégonfla son postérieur et se retourna vers l'écran.

'' Toutes nos casquettes sont équipées de deux airbags à l'arrière.'' commenta-t-il en faisant de la pub. Il courut tout droit vers le tas de bagnoles et vit Amarao sous l'une d'elle avec Kitsurubami à côté et qui était dans les pommes. Benoît s'agenouilla devant lui et lui arracha ces deux faux sourcils.

'' Confisqué ! tu me montreras ton carnet demain'' dit-il en disparaissant en un éclair de la vue de l'agent. Il le voyait courir au loin jusqu'à Mabase en laissant une traînée de fumée derrière lui.

'' MES SOURCILS!'' hurla-t-il de terreur avec sa voix qui fit écho dans toute la forêt.

 **(Sur le chantier naval)**

Mamimi était avec Takkun sur les épaules et avaient marché jusqu'au chantier naval. Là-bas, elle s'approcha des douves et elle n'avait pas rêvée, une lumière rouge se baladait sous l'eau. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés en lâchant un grand « oh » d'admiration en se demandant quelle chose merveilleuse créeraient une lumière rouge sous l'eau.

" _C'est beau, quelle poisson créerait une lumière aussi belle ?_ " pensa-t-elle avec des yeux étincelants.

Après quelques minute d'admiration, elle remarqua soudainement que la lumière rouge commençait à se rapprocher plus près des douves. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, Mamimi était de moins en moins tandis que Takkun avait les poils hérissés. Mamimi écarquilla les yeux en voyant une partie de la créature jaillir hors l'eau alors elle courut vite se cacher derrière une pelleteuse et prit Takkun dans ses bras en lui faisant « chut » et en s'asseyant sur le sol terreux.

Elle se pencha sur le côté de la pelleteuse pour regarder la créature qui commençait à sortir. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurés car c'était quelque chose de gigantesque. C'était un robot géant.

Il mesurait plus de 2m30 et possédait une protection blindé de couleur blanche et orange et son torse ressemblait presque à un pare-choc de voiture et sa tête était de forme rectangulaire avec un seul voyant de couleur bleu comme œil mais il avait un voyant rouge juste à côté qui brillait comme un projecteur. Son corps était assez massif et il était munie de grosses mains.

Il sortit de l'eau et commença à explorer le chantier naval en faisant plusieurs les 180 degrés avec sa tête, et de temps en temps, il envoyait des sortent de flash lumineux comme un appareil photo.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?" se demanda Mamimi dans la confusion. Le robot s'éloigna de plus en plus loin et Mamimi et Takkun le suivirent silencieuse sans se faire repérer.

En s'éloignant, le robot prenait des photos presque toutes les secondes. Alors que Mamimi le suivait encore discrètement, elle shoota sans faire exprès une canette de soda et cette dernière roula jusqu'au robot. Elle tira un regard horrifié dû à cette incidents et courut vite se cacher alors que le robot venaient d'activer une lentille d'alarme électrique avec une lumière rouge qui pivotait tout autour du robot presque comme la sirène des ambulanciers.

En se cachant, derrière un grand container, Mamimi se croyait en sécurité mais ce dernier l'avait déjà repérer et ce trouvait juste derrière le container et avec ses deux grands bras, il le compressa à fond le rendant minuscule. Mamimi eut un regard horrifié de façon comique en se tournant lentement vers le robot.

" Salut" dit-elle de façon hésitante en agitant lentement sa main droite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le robot commence à lever son poing droit en l'air prêt à écrabouiller la pauvre roussette avec son petit chat noir sur l'épaule.

Pour sauver sa peaux, elle courut comme elle le pouvait mais en courant pour sa vie, elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Elle voulut sortir du chantier naval à tout prix mais elle trébucha sur une pierre granite très pointu et sans avoir de chaussure et de chaussette aux pieds, ça avait été plus grave que prévu. Elle tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur et en voulant voir les dégâts. Elle était horrifié de voir une grosse plaie sur le côté de son pied droit et qui était en train de saigner. Elle essaya d'empêcher la plaie de saigner encore plus mais, ça lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que se soit.

Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux en voyant le robot au-dessus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux de frayeur et détourna son regard du robot géant en serrant Takkun dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle entendait le robot prêt à frapper, elle sentit soudainement des bras la soulever et la déposer quelque part à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux en voyant sont nouvel ami, Benoît, la porter comme une princesse.

'' Ça roule ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Il se fit soudainement étreindre par Mamimi qui pleurait sur son épaules.

'' Imbécile, heureusement que t'es arriver à temps, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venu (pleure)'' pleura-t-elle en relâchant toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentit avec ses pleurs. Benoît la déposa soudainement au sol et commença à pleurer aussi de façon comique créant des vagues de larmes.

'' QUELLE HISTOIRE TRISTE !(pleure)'' cria-t-il sans s'arrêter de pleurer faisant glousser Mamimi. Après un petit sourire chaleureux, elle essuya ces larmes et paniqua lorsqu'elle vit le robot se tourner vers eux.

'' ATTENTION'' cria-t-elle en pointant du doigts le robot géant.

'' Pas de problème chérie !'' répondit Benoît en courant à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le robot. Il grimpa sur les épaules du robot et se coucha derrière sa tête et commença à lui enfiler des grosses visses au niveaux des articulations du cou, le faisant ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein. Ensuite, il descendit du robot et s'habilla soudainement en peintre tout en mélangeant au pot de peinture vert. Il aspergea ensuite le visage du robot de peinture verte avec un énorme pinceau.

'' C'est le Tchef d'œuvre de ma période verte, magnifico'' dit-il avec un accent italiens. Le robot secoua violemment sa tête afin d'enlever la peinture encore fraîche et gaîna ensuite un violent coup de poing vers Benoît mais se dernier s'enfuit.

'' ATTENTION LES ENFANTS !'' entendit-il crier Benoît depuis un lieu inconnu. Il leva ensuite la tête pour voir Benoît suspendu après les énormes poutres métallique dû à la construction d'un immeuble et devant lui se tenait un énorme piano suspendu à une corde attaché un peu plus haut. Il coupa ensuite la corde avec un ciseaux et le piano tomba violemment sur le robot, l'écrabouillant.

Benoît sauta dû haut de l'immeuble en construction et s'allongea sur le piano démolit de façon détendu et toucha l'une des touches du piano par amusement.

'' Ça c'est le Mi !'' murmura-t-il. Quand soudain, une des mains du robot jaillit des pièces détaché du piano et attrapa Benoît par le cou, l'étranglant violemment. Il agita ses bras dans tous les sens afin de s'en libérer tandis que le robot sortaient son corps tout entier des débris.

Benoît eut une idée, et il sortit soudainement de sa poche de pantalon une petite culotte pour femme.

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

'' Ma culotte'' cria Kitsurubami toujours sous les décombres.

 **(Retour sur le chantier naval)**

Benoît allongea ensuite ses bras et passa la culotte sous les jambes du robot pour qu'il la porte et ensuite il l'agrippa par derrière et tira sur la culotte jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la mettre autour de la tête du robot, comme-ci on lui avait fait un tir slip.

'' Tout en caleçon !'' cria Benoît à la caméra avec un grand sourire. Il vit ensuite le robot se préparer à donné un autre coup de poing. Il le reçu de plein fouet et fut envoyé valdinguer vers le port et s'écrasa contre la coque d'un bateau, en étant enfoncé dans le métal de cette dernière, laissant d'ailleurs la trace de son corps dessus avant de tomber à l'eau. Il se mit à nager à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le robot et se montra devant lui vêtue d'un maillot de bain à une pièce à rayures rouge et jaune. Il avait également une bouée bleu avec des cercles mauves avec une tête de canard enroulé autour de sa taille.

'' Mon vieux, t'es tombé sur un bec ?'' demanda-t-il en prenant une voix aigu et grincheuse comme celle de Donald Duck.

'' Tiens prends-moi ça'' dit-il en passant sa bouée au robot qui le prit sans se poser de question et Benoît se retira immédiatement en laissant la bouée gonflé et devenir de plus en plus grosse jusqu'à sa désintégration, et le robot avec.

Il s'était caché les yeux avec ses mains pour ne pas être secoué par l'explosion. Il bougea à peine sa main gauche pour libérer son œil gauche afin de voir les résultats de l'explosion et fut surpris en voyant seulement le robot être taché de poudre à canon. Il fut tellement choqué par le résultat que sa mâchoire fut grande ouverte jusqu'à toucher le sol.

'' Il est coriace'' murmura-t-il à lui-même avec un sourire amusé. Il courut ensuite vers lui et l'enroula dans un mini-tourbillon.

'' Ce sera dans le combat...des voraces et des coriaces'' déclara-t-il en se changeant en gladiateur romain de l'Antiquité avec un fléau en main tandis que le robot avait une lance et un filet. Il courut ensuite au-dessus d'une poutre métallique et se changea en Jules César avec la toge blanche et la couronne de laurier sur la tête.

'' Que le combat commence !'' déclara-t-il avec une voix de souverain tout en ayant un mouchoir blanc en main et le lâcha en annonçant le top départ.

Il redescendit ensuite de la poutre et se rechangea en son uniforme de gladiateur et se mit en garde devant le robot, et ce dernier en fit de même d'ailleurs. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux en se déplaçant tout doucement en frottant leurs semelles sur le sol en formant un cercle dans leurs mouvement tout en serrant fermement leurs armes.

Soudain, Benoît s'arrêta de bouger et regarda ensuite la poutre métallique dont il était suspendue en empêchant le robot de faire un pas de plus en posant une main sur son torse.

'' Avé César, ceux qui vont mourir te salut. Je reviens juste après la pub'' termina-t-il en se tournant vers le robot et disparut ensuite en un éclair.

Soudain, il réapparut à bord d'un camion citerne et commença à faire couler du ciment frais sur le tas de ferraille

'' Chauds derrière !'' cria-t-il en continuant à asperger le robot. Ce dernier était maintenant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de ciment sur le corps, limitant ainsi ces moindres mouvement. L'agent spatial sortit du camion citerne et se plaça à quelque mètres plus loin du robot. Soudain, il gonfla son ventre comme un ballon en prenant une énorme inspiration et il lança d'un coup un énorme souffle presque équivalent à la puissance d'un ouragan et fit durcir le ciment plus rapidement, figeant sans plus tarder le robot sur place qui ne pouvait plus bouger du tout maintenant. Benoît s'approcha du robot tapota un coup son corps dur avec le dos de sa main.

'' Euh...ça c'est ce que j'appelle un criminel endurcit'' annonça-t-il avant de sortir un énorme maillet en bois de sa poche de pantalon et il mit énorme coup au corps cimenté du robot et ce dernier s'écroula en plusieurs morceaux. Il se mit ensuite à rire de manière moqueur.

Mamimi, qui avait regardé toute la bataille avait ses yeux pas cadrés du tout de façon comique tout en étant bouché bée.

'' _Incroyable ! Non mais je rêve !_ '' pensa-t-elle dans sa tête en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

'' Encore un minuscule détail petit et le boulot sera terminé'' annonça Benoît en se coiffant un coup les cheveux. Il sortit soudainement de sa poche, une trousse de secours qui allaient sûrement servir à soigner Mamimi et puis c'était ça chance d'en avoir une avant qu'il ne décide de retirer sa casquette. C'est ce qu'il fit juste après en posant ses deux mains sur sa casquette et la retira faisant disparaître ses cornes de diables. En redevenant normaux, il prit la trousse de secours avec lui et s'agenouilla à côté de Mamimi.

'' Est ce que tout va bien Mamimi ?'' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête.

'' Oui ça va ? Mais comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?'' demanda-t-elle légèrement surprise.

'' Je pense qu'avant que je me transforme, la dernière pensée que j'ai eu ce fut de te retrouvé et je pense que mon côté chelou à exaucé mon souhait.'' répondit Benoît en haussant les épaules.

'' Tu voulais, me retrouver pourquoi ça ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Naota m'a tout raconté, apparemment son grand-père ne t'aime pas parce que tu sortait avec son grand-frère et que t'était une pyromane.'' répondit-il. À sa remarque, Mamimi baissa la tête dans la honte.

'' J'espérais que tu n'entendes jamais cette part d'ombre qui m'entoure'' marmonna-t-elle. Benoît l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules et la força à lui faire face.

'' Écoute-moi Mamimi, tu es mon ami et depuis que l'on s'est rencontré j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez toi, surtout au moment où je t'avais demandé si on pouvait aller chez toi. Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter je ne te jugerai pas.'' déclara-t-il avec de l'émotion. Mamimi voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère et décida de tout lui expliquer.

'' Depuis toute petite, je me faisais persécuter par mes camarades de classe et cela continuait sans cesse. Je pouvais me plaindre aux professeurs tout le temps, ça ne les arrêtait jamais, j'avais donc décider de faire tout brûler ce qui me répugnait dans la vie. L'une de mes plus grandes bêtises fut de mettre le feu à mon ancienne école primaire que je voulais à tout pris voir partir en fumée, mais malheureusement je suis resté coincer dans l'école et ce fut Tasuku qui me sauva la vie. C'est à partir de ce jours que nous deux sommes devenus ami et que je traîna ensuite avec lui jusqu'à son départ pour l'Amérique.'' expliqua-t-elle avec nostalgie.

'' Ouais, pour approfondir sa carrière dans le base-ball'' continua Benoît en finissant sa phrase.

'' Quand, il est partit, je me suis senti abandonné alors c'est pour ça que je me suis tournée vers Takkun tout simplement pour retrouver la même joie de vivre de quand j'étais avec Tasuku. Surtout qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour m'aider à survivre toute seule dehors. Mes parents sont partit me laissant seul et sans abri, alors je devais absolument encore être en bon terme avec certaines de mes connaissance pour pouvoir survivre toute seule dehors'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Je comprends parfaitement ta position et je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une aussi belle fille que toi puisse vivre une vie aussi misérable'' avoua Benoît avec sincérité.

'' Personne ne peu comprendre ma position'' répondit-elle en baissant la tête

'' Laisse-moi au moins une chance de t'aider à aller mieux ?'' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

'' Ah oui et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un regard ennuyé. Le jeune homme se mit soudainement à sortir les instruments médicale de la trousse de soin et sortit un petit coton et y aspergea d'un liquide désinfectant et l'étala sur le pied droit de la jeune fille.

Après avoir nettoyer la plaie, il découpa soudainement la manche droite de son chandail vert kaki et l'enroula autour du pied de la jeune fille.

'' Tout d'abord en prenant soin d'elle'' répondit-il avec un sourire large surprenant la jeune fille qui rougissait à sa remarque.

'' Et enfin, je resterai toujours près d'elle'' continua-t-il en lui tendant la main pour la relever. Elle l'accepta avec volontiers et juste après elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de Benoît le surprenant également.

'' Tu es adorable'' dit-elle. Benoît lança un petit rire embarrassé et étreignit la jeune fille à son tour.

'' Tu reste vraiment avec moi ce soir ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

'' Bien-sûr, et puis tu me voyais vraiment dormir près d'une timbré telle que Haruko ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Ah bah non c'est clair (rire)'' ria-t-elle haut et fort avec Benoît qui fit de même juste après.

'' Bon, la question est où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?'' proposa Benoît en scrutant les alentours.

'' J'ai une idée'' répondit Mamimi en se dirigeant quelque part tout en traînant Benoît en le tenant fermement par la main.

Après quelque minute de marche, les deux arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse toute brûler et presque en ruine avec le bois de la bâtisse qui était d'un noir pur.

'' Où on est ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant avec observation la bâtisse toute cramée.

'' C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Tasuku pour la première fois. C'est donc l'ancienne école primaire que j'ai brûlé.'' révéla-t-elle, choquant presque Benoît.

'' Et tu veux passer la nuit ici ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Bien-sûr c'est le lieu que je fréquente souvent depuis longtemps.'' rassura-t-elle en tirant un sourire chaleureux

'' D'accord alors il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour qu'on soit dans le confort.'' dit-il en mettant sa casquette sur la tête et en peux de temps il créa une grande tente pouvant accueillir plus d'une dizaine de personne et juste après, il l'aménagea avec deux sac de couchage.

Une fois le travail fait, il enleva sa casquette reprenant son aspect normal.

'' Eh voilà, le carrosse de madame est prête.'' annonça-t-il avec amusement. Mamimi ne put se retenir de lâcher un gros fou rire. Elle commença à se rapprocher de Benoît et le fixa avec un regard aimant tout en ayant une petite rougeur sur le visage.

'' Aucune personne n'aurait fait tout ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui pour moi et je te remercie'' remercia-t-elle quand soudain, elle passa ses bras sous les bras de Benoît les enroulant autour de sa taille et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa un doux baiser sur la joue gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

Ce dernier avait maintenant son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et de la vapeur commença à sortir de ses oreilles tout en rougissant comme une tomate.

'' T'as chaud ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' NOO...NOON...ça va ! Un peu fatigué'' révéla-t-il en tremblant comme une feuille. Après quelque parlotte, les deux se mirent dans leur sac de couchage à l'intérieur de la tente et les deux s'était rapproché l'un vers l'autre tout en dormant profondément avec leurs tête qui se touchaient avec tendresse.

'' _Je sais que je viens de la connaître, mais je me dois de veiller sur elle, et de la soutenir. Pour dire la vérité, je crois que j'en pince pour elle._ '' avoua-t-il dans ses pensées avant de s'endormir pour de vrai.

 **(Pendant ce temps dans l'espace)**

Un écran d'ordinateur géant faisait défilé les photos qu'avait prit le robot sur le chantier naval et ensuite, l'écran s'arrêta sur une photo avec l'ancienne usine de Medical Mechanica en arrière plan qui était maintenant abandonné.

'' Tiens, extrêmement intéressant.'' dit Atomsk 2 en mettant la photo de l'usine Medical Mechanica sur le côté de l'écran ainsi que celle montrant Benoît portant Mamimi. Il se leva et commença à sortir de ses appartement et en sortant, il se dirigea vers une balustrade qui lui faisait contemplé toute son armée de robot.

'' Soldat, demain est un grand jour. Votre mission, rayer la ville de la carte et de me ramener tout ce que vous trouverez à l'intérieur de l'usine Medical Medicana. J'en aurai besoin pour trouver un moyen de maîtriser un peu mieux les pouvoirs de ce très chers Atomsk. Et enfin nous ferons subir aux agents spatiaux, Benoît Shaostuck et Haruko Haruhara une défaite dont ils ne seront pas prêt de se relever !'' hurla-t-il se faisant acclamer par toute son armée de robot.

'' GLOIRE A NOTRE SEIGNEUR ATOMSK 2 !'' crièrent-ils à tut tête.

'' Et pour cela j'ai ma petite idée'' murmura le seigneur robot en appuyant sur un bouton rouge qui se trouvait sur un tableau de bord juste devant lui, fixé à la balustrade.

Soudainement, des projecteurs s'allumèrent dans le hangar du vaisseau, révélant, une énorme maison de forme circulaire avec un toit jaune et plusieurs fenêtres creusé de manière ovale faisant presque la hauteur des murs de la maison.

'' Ma nouvelle invention, la maison de l'enfer.'' révéla-t-il en riant de manière diabolique à la fin de sa phrase.


	3. Première Catastrophe

**Hello les gars ! Bienvenue pour le deuxième chapitre de FLCL: la destinée d'Atomsk. Déjà je voudrai vous souhaitez en retard un JOYEUX NOËL et en avance une BONNE ANNÉE. D'abord je suis sincèrement désolé je devais publier ce chapitre le soir de Noël mais je n'avais carrément pas avancer dans le chapitre 3 . De plus j'ai envie de passer à autre chose parce que ça fait maintenant plus de 7 semaines que je suis en cours d'écriture sur cette fanfiction parce que entre mes heures d'écoles et mes temps à faire autre chose, cela à fait en tout plus de 7 semaines que je suis sur la fanfiction et ce fut un temps assez long pour que je finisse par m'en lasser de continuer les chapitres surtout que j'en ai fait pour l'instant des supers longs de chapitre et pour certains un chapitre long peut-être écrit en une journée mais pour moi, l'inspiration vient pendant que j'écris et résultat le chapitre est plus long que prévu et c'est impossible pour moi d'écrire un chapitre en un jour.**

 **La preuve, le chapitre 1 et 2 sont pour l'instant les plus longs et le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et je pense que quand je l'aurai finit, je pense qu'il sera au même nombre de mot que les deux chapitres précédents. De plus ce chapitre fait 30 pages sur OpenOffice avec plus 14 milles mots. J'ai pas fait autant de mot en un chapitre depuis l'acte 4 du chapitre I de ma fanfiction Danganronpa qui faisait plus 17 milles mots.  
**

 **Et aussi, pour cette histoire j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 5 et il est finit mais je ne peux pas le publier car je devais déjà finir le chapitre 3 et 4. Donc en résumé. CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS EN PAUSE, ELLE LE SERA QUAND J'AURAI PUBLIER LE CHAPITRE 5. Oui je viens de réaliser que je pouvais peut-être finir les 2 chapitres suivants en un court laps de temps. Par contre, entre les devoirs de vacances, le jour de l'an Mardi et en plus je commence un jobs d'hiver d'ici Lundi donc il faudra que je fasse des nuits blanches pour vous apportez ces deux chapitres assez tôt.**

 **De plus, je sais que beaucoup n'ont pas encore regardé cette fanfiction parmi ceux qui aiment FLCL mais je m'en contrefiche, puisque chacun est maître de leurs pensées et de leurs goûts et je me contrefiche si je n'ai pas encore assez de vue parce que je sais qu'elle finira par être aperçut tôt ou tard, par exemple ma fanfiction sur Fire Force, Blazing Man était publié depuis février et elle était la première fanfiction de Fire Force sur le site et récemment, j'ai reçu un commentaire, un follower et un favoris sur cette fanfiction malgré qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chapitre et que c'était la seule de sa catégorie alors je me dis qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoirs si t'as fanfiction n'attire pas l'attention de tout le monde. C'EST UN CONSEIL AMICAUX POUR TOUS LES AUTEURS AMATEURS DE FANFICTIONS.**

 **Allez assez papoter sur ma vie, profiter bien de la lecture de ce chapitre et patientez jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit d'écrire les deux autres chapitres.**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Première Catastrophe

La nuit planait au-dessus de Mabase quand tout à coup un énorme vaisseau circulaire munit d'une grosse pince était en train de transporter la maison robotique d'Atomsk 2. Le vaisseau descend lentement pour déposer la maison sur une colline plate à proximité de Mabase tout près du chantier naval.

Une fois la maison déposé, le vaisseau s'éleva dans les airs et depuis un hublot du vaisseau. Atomsk 2 regardait son œuvre tout en souriant diaboliquement.

'' Demain, la ville sera débarrassé de tous ces humain et je pourrai enfin connaître le secret de la maîtrise des pouvoirs de ce chers Atomsk. DÈS DEMAIN, LE MONDE SERA À MOI (RIRE) !'' ria-t-il diaboliquement avec son rire faisant écho dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

 **(Le Lendemain)**

le soleil se leva à l'horizon éblouissant la tente dans laquelle dormait Benoît et Mamimi, les deux ne s'étaient pas du tout séparé l'un de l'autre tout en continuant à s'étreindre durant la nuit.

Aussitôt le matin venu, Benoît ouvrit les yeux et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était en train d'étouffer dans la poitrine de Mamimi qui dormait paisiblement. Benoît rougissait légèrement en se sentant apaisée en la trouvant vraiment à croquer.

Il eut soudainement une idée en tête et essaya de s'extirper de son étreinte de manière à ne pas la réveiller. Une fois libérer, il remit son chandail et il crut entendre Mamimi murmurer son nom durant son sommeil. Ce dernier rougit à ses paroles inconsciente et sortit de la tente en chantonnant un tout petit peu. Il fixa le soleil en train de ce lever à l'horizon et fit quelques étirements tout en appréciant la brise du matin.

Il eut soudainement une idée en tête. Il voulait absolument remercier Mamimi pour l'avoir aidé à son arrivée sur Terre, mais surtout pour lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle, car pour lui Mamimi était la plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Alors il lui était venu l'idée de lui offrir un petit quelque chose en remerciement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre après avoir finit ces étirements pour vérifier si il était assez tôt pour aller faire un tour en ville sans que Mamimi ne s'en rendent compte. Il vit que les aiguilles étaient pointée sur 8h18 du matin, alors c'était le bon moment pour y aller. Mais pour s'assurer que Mamimi ne se rendent pas compte de son absence, il enfila sa casquette pendant quelque seconde et avec un extincteur il envoya un gaz soporifique dans la tente comme ça Mamimi allait dormir pendant encore longtemps. Et Takkun aussi d'ailleurs.

'' Bon maintenant c'est partit'' dit-il en enlevant sa casquette démoniaque et se met ensuite en route vers la ville.

Il passa par plusieurs ruelles afin de trouver un magasin d'ouvert et quand il longea la route, il croisa plusieurs écoliers en route pour le chemin de l'école. Lui qui avait 18 ans et qu'il avait déjà ces diplômes intergalactique, pour lui, l'école est vraiment ennuyeux. Mais pendant qu'il marchait, il croisa quelqu'un de très familier accompagné de trois personne, en effet il fit la rencontre de Naota avec un sac à dos sur le dos et qui marchait avec trois autres enfants de son âge.

La première personne était une jeune fille avec des yeux bleu-vert foncé et des cheveux mauves, longs et raides. Elle était vêtue d'un pull en laine blanc avec son sac porté en bandoulière sur le dos et portait une mini-jupe noir avec des bas de couleur cramoisi accompagné de grande chaussette qui sortait à peine de ces bottes à fermeture blanche.

La deuxième personne était un jeune homme avec de grands yeux verts à moitié fermés et obliques. Il avait un nez plutôt banal représenté par deux points et des lèvres charnues de la même couleur que sa peau claire. Ses sourcils étaient fins et arqués vers le haut avec la même couleur brun clair que ses cheveux. Ses cheveux avaient une texture vaporeuse et étaient séparés au centre, sa frange atteignant ses oreilles tandis que le reste pouvait toucher le col de sa chemise. Il portait un gilet rouge, un short bleu marine boutonné, un short cargo bleu marine, des chaussettes vertes recouvrant ses chevilles et des bottes de randonnée brunes ornées de détails noirs. Il portait un sac de messager noir près du corps au niveau de sa hanche droite avec la sangle qui s'enroulait autour de son épaule droite.

La dernière personne était un jeune homme avec les yeux bruns, une coupe noire légèrement effilée sur les bords et des oreilles plutôt grandes. Ses sourcils noirs étaient d'épaisseur moyenne et il portait des lunettes brunes à monture carrée. Il portait une veste letterman verte avec des manches beiges, une chemise blanche dissimulée dans un pantalon cargo brun, une ceinture noire et des baskets orange et blancs.

'' Tiens salut Naota'' souhaita-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira avec un air ennuyé tout en soupirant.

'' Salut Benoît et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oh je suis sortit faire quelques courses'' répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

'' Tu le connais Naota ?'' demanda le garçon à lunette en passant sa tête par-dessus les épaules de Naota

'' Ouais en quelque sorte, disons qu'on s'est vu que durant quelques heures hier.'' répondit Naota en faisant rouler ses yeux.

'' Ouais...des amis à toi ?'' demanda Benoît en désignant les trois enfants à côté de Naota.

'' Ouais, mais l'autre là traîne avec nous parce qu'elle a pas d'amis'' répondit-il de manière moqueur avant de se faire frapper la tête par la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

'' Crétin !'' cria-t-elle avec rage

'' Ail t'avais besoin de me frapper'' se plaignit Naota en se frottant légèrement la bosse qu'il avait maintenant sur la tête. Benoît sourit à leur petit cinéma et examina la fille avec un petit sourire

'' Et comment elle s'appelle la petite ?'' demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin. Il devait avoué qu'elle était assez jolie mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle le dévisagea d'un coup de manière furax en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Sachez, jeune homme que je ne suis pas petite. Je suis déjà assez grande pour savoir me débrouiller '' annonça-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

'' OK pas la peine de s'énerver'' conseilla Benoît dans la défensive.

'' Mais bon, trêve de bavardage à deux balle'' dit-elle en gardant

'' Parce que c'était du bavardage ça ?'' marmonna Naota dans sa barbe.

'' Eri Ninamori'' se présenta-t-elle

'' Enchanté, Benoît Shaostuck'' se présenta-t-il à son tour. Soudain, les deux garçons poussèrent la jeune fille et se présentèrent à leurs tours.

'' Moi c'est Gaku Manabe'' se présenta le jeune homme à lunettes.

'' Quant à moi c'est Masashi Masamune'' se présenta le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

'' Enchanté les mecs'' répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc en leurs donnant un large sourire. Après avoir finit les présentations, Benoît les accompagna sur la route de l'école tout en continuant à papoter.

'' Alors comme ça t'es nouveau dans le coin'' demanda Gaku

'' Exact disons que je ne suis que de passage'' répondit Benoît ne voulant pas leurs dire que c'est un martien.

'' Au faîtes Naota, est-ce que Amarao et ses hommes sont revenus après que je les ai renvoyé chez leurs mémères ?'' demanda-t-il ensuite à Naota.

'' Non, lui et ses hommes ne sont pas revenu après qu'ils se sont mis à ta poursuite et je crois qu'on va pas les revoir avant un bout de temps'' répondit-il larguant les trois autres gosses qui ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'ils parlaient tous les deux.

'' Vous dîtes quoi vous deux ?'' demanda Eri dans la perplexité

'' Euh rien'' répondirent les deux en même temps en tirant un large sourire de façon à lui faire gober leurs manège.

'' Hum'' lâcha-t-elle avant de regarder droit devant elle. Quand soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose au loin.

'' Dîtes les gars ?'' demanda-t-elle attirant l'attention des quatre garçon. '' Est ce que cette maison était là avant ?'' demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la maison déposé par Atomsk 2 et qui se tenait sur une petite colline à côté du chantier naval.

'' Non bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu'' répondit Gaku

'' Moi non plus'' répondit Masashi.

'' Oui et t'as vu la taille et la forme de la maison, on dirait une de ses vieilles maisons qu'on retrouve en Amérique vous savez celles qu'on peut déplacer par camion de transport et qu'on dépose sur le terrain que l'acheteur à hypothéqué.'' répondit une nouvelle fois Gaku attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

'' Si le vendeur à déplacer cette maison jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle est à vendre...Et puis je parie que c'est un vendeur idiot qui ne laisse pas les portes fermés à clé...Dîtes après l'école ça vous dit d'aller la visiter ?'' demanda-t-il à nouveau.

'' OH OUAIS CE SERAIT COOL D'ALLER S'INFILTRER DANS UNE MAISON AMERICAINE SURTOUT DANS UNE ASSEZ GRANDE COMME CELLE-CI'' s'extasia Masashi en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux. Eri quant à elle réfléchissait dans son esprit.

'' Hmm...ouais pourquoi pas, et toi Naota ?'' demanda-t-elle en gardant son regard sérieux.

'' Je sais pas je verrai'' dit-il avec un regard désintéressé.

'' Et toi Benoît sa te dirai de nous accompagner ?'' demanda Gaku en se tournant vers le garçon au cheveux blanc.

'' Euh ben ouais pourquoi pas, sa me sortira'' répondit-il

'' Tu veux vraiment y aller ?'' demanda Naota en se tournant vers lui.

'' Ouais après je n'ai plus rien à foutre alors faudra bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire'' déclara-t-il

'' Dis donc toi, t'as pas dormit avec Mamimi cette nuit ?'' demanda Naota faisant rougir le jeune homme.

'' Euh oui et si je veux faire les courses c'est surtout pour elle'' avoua-t-il en rougissant.

'' Ah ouais tu veux lui faire plaisir alors que tu n'as pas de tune'' lui fit remarquer Naota avec un regard ferme en fronçant les sourcils. Sa remarque le figea sur place et il était maintenant pâle en ayant des yeux blanc et vide de façon comique.

'' Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça'' réalisa-t-il avec une voix aigu

'' Imbécile'' marmonna Naota

'' Tu pourrai pas m'en filer s'il te plaît ?''demanda-t-il en saisissant le garçon plus jeune que lui par les épaules.

'' NON MAIS TU RÊVE !'' hurla-t-il de façon comique et vénère attirant l'attention des trois autres qui scrutaient encore la maison sur la colline.

'' Bon pas grave...Alors pas le choix...Je vais devoir braquer la banque de la ville'' proposa Benoît en haussant les épaules se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix surtout si il voulait faire plaisir à Mamimi. Sa proposition choqua les quatre enfants qui avaient maintenant tous la bouche ouverte de façon comique en écarquillant les yeux.

'' BRAQUER LA BANQUE ?'' s'exclamèrent-ils complètement choquée.

'' Ben ouais et avec ma casquette sa va être fait en un rien de temps'' déclara Benoît en parlant à lui-même

'' Casquette ?'' se demanda Gaku à lui-même

'' Non, non, ne fait pas de sottise. Je peux t'en filer, tu veux combien à peut prêt ? '' demanda Eri en sortant son porte feuille

'' Hm...120 yens'' déclara-t-il

'' ATTENDS TU M'AS PRIT POUR UNE TIRELIRE !''

'' Pff sa te ferait rien de lui donner cette somme après tout t'es la fille du maire'' répliqua Naota de manière sarcastique en mettant ses mains dans les poches. La jeune fille commença à grogner à elle-même avec mépris.

'' Bon ben décide-toi parce que je suis déjà prêt à aller la dévaliser.'' déclara Benoît en essayant de la convaincre de lui donné le payons. En vrai il n'avait pas l'intention de dévaliser la banque mais il avait opté pour la ruse afin de persuader ces enfants naïf de lui filer leurs argent de poche. Il était prêt à tous pour rendre heureuse la fille dont il était amoureux.

'' C'est bon, c'est bon tiens voilà l'argent !'' répliqua Eri en lui tendant les billets. Benoît les prit avec plaisir.

'' Merci, j'essaierai de te rembourser aller à tout à l'heure à la maison sur la colline'' dit-il en partant au quart de tours laissant les quatre le regarder partir au loin.

Après quelque temps, il les dépensa dans un supermarché ainsi que dans un magasin de vêtement espérant que sa fasse plaisir à Mamimi. Alors qu'il sortait du magasin de vêtement, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 9h06. Il commença à paniquer à se disant peut-être que le gaz ne faisait plus effet.

'' Merde, j'espère que Mamimi n'est pas réveillé sinon la surprise est gâché. Pas le choix je vais devoir faire appel à mon ami.'' se dit-il en enfilant sa casquette juste après avoir posé le sac de provision sur le sol. Une fois changé, il prit les sacs et commença à courir à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le trottoir mais quand il s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour reprendre son souffle, il se fait soudainement interpellé par une bande de voyou constitué de six personnes qui comptait cinq gars et une fille, tous portant des vêtement en cuir noir moulant avec des accessoires de Heavy Métal comme des bagues à tête de mort et également des coupes de cheveux à la mode punk.

'' Dis donc, mec t'as l'heure s'il te plaît ?'' demanda le leader qu'était un homme assez potelée et qui avait des cheveux noir, longs et tombant.

'' Tu tombes bien mon loulou j'ai régler ma pendule'' répondit Benoît en faisant un grand pas pour ce rapprocher du visage du voyou tout en ayant un grand sourire. Soudain, il sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche comme-ci il n'avait pas déjà une montre au poignée.

'' Regarde...dans deux secondes je te fais couiner le nez et je te fous ton calbar sur la tête'' annonça-t-il quand son montre commença à sonner et sans prévenir, il pinça le nez du leader et ensuite ces mains dans son caleçon afin de lui tendre son slip à une longueur assez longue pour le lui mettre sur la tête. Ensuite il se plaça derrière l'homme et le poussa vers sa bande de potes qui le rattrapèrent juste à temps.

'' Approcher !'' ordonna Benoît avec un accent aigu en partant au quart de tours afin d'échapper au voyou qui se mirent à le poursuivre avec leurs armes.

Ils le poursuivirent jusqu'au fin fonds d'une ruelle qui s'achevait par maintenant par un cul-de-sac et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Benoît les attendre au bout tout en étant vêtue d'une chemise à rayures verticales de couleur jaunes et rouges et avait un chapeau assortit avec sa chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. Dans ces mains, il portait une canne noir et il était posté sur un pupitre. Il y avait également des lumières de discothèque qui éclairaient la ruelle.

'' Approchez, approchez ! Un peu de courage, personne n'aime les loubards effarouchés. Allez approché ! PLUS VITE !'' ordonna-t-il et les voyous exécutèrent son ordre sur le champ. Il sortit soudainement de sa poche, un ballon bleu et commença à le tordre en plusieurs nœuds.

'' Mon premier tour de magie, se sera pour toi mon loulou.'' dit-il en désignant l'un des voyou et qui était également le plus dévêtu des six. Une fois son ballon terminer, il le lui donna.

'' Eh voilà une magnifique bite, elle est à toi, allez dégage tu me pompes l'air !'' dit-il de manière ennuyé et râleur.

'' Alors...'' dit-il en sortant soudainement une capote de sa poche '' Ah non, je me trompe de poche. Pour toi mon loulou !'' continua-t-il en jetant la capote en désignant cette fois le leader et sortit sur le coup un ballon de couleur rouge et commença à faire des nœuds. Une fois terminer, il le lui donna.

'' Eh voilà, un petit panda !'' annonça-t-il. Le leader s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ces mains quand tout à coup, Benoît le déchira en plusieurs morceaux le dégonflant.

'' Désolé, mais les braconniers ont tué le dernier spécimens existant'' dit-il de façon amusante faisant presque pleurer le voyou. '' Et pour toi beauté, il reste ma spécialité'' annonça-t-il en désignant cette fois la fille du groupe. Il sortit ensuite un ballon noir et commença à faire des nœuds avec et de tout les ballons qu'il avait fait celui-ci était très grand. Il lui donna tout à coup une forme presque comme celle d'une arme et le ballon commença à changer de forme toute seule et se changea soudainement en une véritable arme et...UNE ARME HYPER LOURDE !

'' Le Mini-gun !'' déclara-t-il en pointant l'arme vers eux. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux par l'apparition soudaine de l'arme blindé et commencèrent à paniquer et à courir tout en revenant sur leurs pas, tout en hurlant comme des fillettes. Benoît commença à lever le feu sur les pauvres voyou tout en consommant des tonnes de cartouches sur eux. Il prenait un certain plaisir à les canarder tandis que son stock de munition commençait à s'épuiser jusqu'à en produire un énorme tas sur le sol de la ruelle. Une fois, les voyou partit il jeta son Mini-gun sur le côté et commença à revenir dans ces vêtements normaux en tournant sur lui-même.

'' Bon assez perdu de temps les cocos mais la femme de ma vie m'attends !'' déclara-t-il en commençant à tourner sur lui-même créant un mini-tourbillon. Il se déplaça sous cette forme jusqu'à la ruelle et reprit avec lui son sac de provision et se mit en route vers l'ancienne école primaire brûlé vers lequel il avait passé la nuit avec Mamimi.

Après trois minutes de déplacement, il arriva devant l'école et quand il se mit à se diriger vers la tente, heureusement Mamimi ne s'était pas encore levé, il avait alors encore du temps pour pouvoir tout préparé. Il tourna soudainement sur lui-même et fit apparaître une serviette de pique-nique ainsi qu'une petite gazinière mobile à quelque mètre. Une fois fait il se vêtit d'un costume de cuistot et sortit du sac de provision tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour faire un bon petit déjeuner.

Après plus de 20 minutes à cuisiner il entendit la fermeture éclair de la tente faire du bruit et en se retournant, il vit Mamimi sortir de la tente avec un regard endormi en se tenant à peine debout, Takkun sortit à son tour et s'étira les pattes tout en baillant.

" Coucou, Mamimi !" souhaita-t-il avec un large sourire.

" Bonjour !" souhaita-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

" Comment va ton pieds ?'' demanda-t-il que Mamimi vérifia tout de suite sa blessure en gigotant doucement son pied.

'' Ça roule parfaitement !'' dit-elle avec le sourire quand soudain elle tira un air surpris en voyant tous les matériaux de cuisines en place.

'' C'est quoi tout ça ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oh j'ai acheté tout ceci pour pouvoir préparer un petit déjeuner fait maison, je voulais...absolument te faire plaisir ?'' avoua-t-il tout en rougissant en servant la nourriture sur des assiettes en plastique.

Sa déclaration choqua Mamimi qui se mit soudainement à rougir un tout petit peu. Sans plus tarder, elle s'assit à côté de lui et les deux commencèrent à manger.

'' Alors c'est comment ?'' demanda-t-il

'' C'est délicieux !'' dit-elle avec un grand sourire. '' T'es vraiment incroyable ! En plus d'être très fort, tu sais cuisiner ! Comment ça se fait ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Eh bien à l'agence spatial, pour les repas à la cantine on a pas de cuistot alors chaque membres devaient cuisiner à tour de rôle et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à faire la cuisine par contre il y avait quelqu'un qu'on fuyait quand s'était son tour'' expliqua-t-il avec nostalgie.

'' Qui ça ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Haruko !'' déclara-t-il faisant glousser Mamimi.

'' Oui Takkun, m'a souvent dit que sa cuisine était trop épicé'' révéla-t-elle avec amusement

Quand Benoît finit son assiette, il sortit du sac de provisions, une gamelle et la remplit de graine pour chat. Il commença ensuite à appelé le petit chat qui était partit on ne sait où.

'' Takkun, minou, minou'' dit-il en tapant sur la gamelle avec une cuillère.

'' Pas la peine de l'appeler, je crois qu'il est partit rejoindre sa petite copine'' révéla-t-elle en finissant son assiette. Benoît écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

'' Quoi, le chat à une petite amie ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, je l'ai découvert que très récemment alors qu'une fois je l'avais chercher presque partout et que j'ai fini par me sentir seule et que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.'' révéla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

'' Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?'' demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec un regard inquiet.

'' Eh bien, le jour où Haruko est partit de chez Naota, je me suis sentit seule parce que Naota était déprimé par la disparition soudaine d'Haruko.

'' Attends, lui amoureux d'Haruko ?'' demanda Benoît totalement surpris

'' Oui et puis un jour j'ai rencontré un mini-robot que j'avais décidé de nommer Takkun en remplacement de Naota et du petit chat mais malheureusement je me sentait tellement mal dans ma peaux que j'ai provoqué une catastrophe en utilisant le petit robot comme un moyen de me venger de ceux qui m'ont persécuté. Qu'est ce que j'en avais honte !'' s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur le visage. Benoît voyait bien qu'elle culpabilisait. Alors il décida de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pourrait.

" T'en fait pas, tout le monde fait des bêtises dans la vie. Regarde moi j'ai au moins plus de dix milles plaintes sur le dos à causé de mes catastrophes et je ne finis pas d'en recevoir " dit-il de façon dramatique. Sa remarque marcha car elle se mit soudainement à rigoler en essayant de retenir son rire.

" Ah j'ai réussi à te faire sourire à nouveau" taquina-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

" (rire) Ou…Oui…(rire)" ria-t-elle fortement en s'écroulant sur le sol tout en se roulant par terre en agitant ses jambes. Les deux se mirent à rigoler dans la joie quand soudain il se souvient qu'il lui manquait plus qu'à lui filer le cadeau de remerciement.

" Ah oui, j'ai quelque chose pour toi" dit-il en la surprenant avant qu'elle se remette de son fou rire.

" Pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, c'était pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé" expliqua-t-il en se levant pour aller prendre le sac de provision avec le cadeau dedans.

" Mais non voyons fallait pas !" répliqua-t-elle en étant embarrassé.

" Pour moi si, car avoir une amie comme toi sa me fait plaisir et…..pour t'avouer…je me suis attaché un peu à toi." avoua-t-il en baissant la tête d'embarras. Ses paroles choquèrent Mamimi qui ouvrit plus grand ses yeux tout en rougissant. Elle arbora ensuite un jolie sourire et se rapprocha plus prêt de lui en lui faisant un gros câlin

" Merci ! Tu es adorable" lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en frottant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle prit ensuite le sac de course et était prêtes à l'ouvrir quand elle se fit soudainement arrêter par les mains du garçon.

" Je te conseille d'aller dans la tente avant de l'ouvrir" lui conseilla-t-il. Elle se leva de la serviette de pique-nique et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la tente en la fermant derrière elle. Benoît attendait tranquillement et soudain il l'entend hurler de joie.

" AAAAAAAHHHH SEIGNEUR MARIE JOSEPH " cria-t-elle. Le jeune homme sourit à sa réaction quelque peu farfelue.

Une fois avoir attendu assez longtemps, elle sortit de la tente et quand il tourna sa tête pour la regarder il se mit soudainement à rougir en ayant des étoiles qui brillèrent dans ces yeux rouges.

En effet, Mamimi était totalement vêtu différemment de d'habitude. Elle portait un pull en laine blanc avec une jupe noire et portait des bas de couleur jaune et portait des bottes à talon de couleurs brunes. Sa la changeait énormément par rapport à son uniforme scolaire. Elle se tenait devant la tente avec un jolie sourire avec une légère rougeur présente sur ses joues.

" Comment tu me trouves ?" demanda-t-elle avec nervosité

" Absolument ravissante" répondit-il en lui donnant un pouce vainqueur. Elle gloussa en réponse. Elle sortit soudainement de sa poche un appareil photo jetable de couleur blanc. Elle courut jusqu'à Benoît et le lui passa entre ces mains.

" Tu peux prendre une photo s'il te plaît ? le bouton du flash est juste là" lui indiqua-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, retournant juste devant la tente. Elle sourit à Benoît pour la pose et sans perdre de temps, il appuya sur le bouton et aucun flash ne sortit indiquant que c'était un appareil sans flash.

Une fait, il vit Mamimi courir jusqu'à lui et pat surprise, elle l'enlaça dans ses bras avec affections et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

" Merci beaucoup, mon petit extraterrestre schizophrène." remercia-t-elle en collant sa tête contre la sienne.

" Je….ne suis pas…schizo…hène" marmonna-t-il en ayant sa bouche compressé par la tête de la jeune rouquine. Elle le relâcha et ce dernier se mit à tirer un air de curiosité.

" Pourquoi tu as un appareil photo dans ta poche ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'ai une certaine passion pour la photographie vois-tu alors je l'ai toujours sur moi au cas où j'en tiendrai une belle. Et puis plus tard, je souhaite devenir photographe professionnel." expliqua-t-elle.

'' Ah je comprends mieux maintenant, tu voulais que je te prenne en photo pour que tu puisse avoir une belle photo dans ton album'' rigola Benoît, elle hocha la tête en réponse

'' Sa te dis un petit selfie ?'' demanda-t-elle en enroulant son bras droit autour du cou de Benoît en tendant l'appareil photo devant eux.

'' Un selfie ?'' demanda Benoît dans l'incompréhension.

'' Regarde bien l'objectif'' lui conseilla-t-elle que tout les deux se mirent à regarder l'objectif, Mamimi tirait un jolie sourire alors que Benoît avait une expression confuse sur son visage. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la photo fut prise. Après ça, les deux se rassirent sur la serviette de pique-nique.

'' Voilà, j'ai enfin une photo de toi. Hier j'ai été conne de ne pas en avoir prit une de toi pendant que tu combattais ce robot, cela aurait été la photo du siècle'' dit Mamimi à elle-même

'' Euh, tu sais je préfère pas qu'on prenne une photo de mon autre moi, parce que je suis déjà assez honteux de me servir d'un être comme lui alors tu vois ce que je ressens un peu '' répliqua Benoît en tirant un sourire embarrassant.

'' Absolument'' avoua-t-elle en tirant un regard embarrassé de façon comique.'' Au faîtes Benoît, où t'as trouver l'argent pour acheter tous ça ?'' demanda-t-elle à nouveau

'' Oh j'ai croisé Naota sur le chemin, il était avec trois de ces amis et bien sûr je lui ai demandé de l'argent, mais il n'a pas voulut m'en donné alors c'est son ami Eri qui m'a filé son frique'' expliqua-t-il.

'' C'est vrai que Takkun est vraiment radin'' avoua Mamimi en roulant ses yeux.

'' Ah oui, et au faîtes, ils m'ont invités à aller explorer une maison américaine qui s'est installé sur la colline près du chantier naval juste après l'école, tu veux venir avec moi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, pourquoi pas sa changera et puis c'est l'occasion pour qu'on s'amuse aujourd'hui.'' répondit-elle avec un sourire

'' Alors c'est parfait !'' s'excita Benoît dans la joie '' Au faîtes, l'école se finit à quelle heure ? '' demanda-t-il à nouveau

'' Euh à 15h30'' répondit-elle

'' Ah alors ça nous laisse tous le temps de s'amuser tout les deux.'' déclara-t-il

'' Mais avec joie'' répondit-elle avec un sourire

'' Très bien, alors...'' avant qu'il est fini ça phrase, il s'écroula au sol et s'endormit aussi vite. La jeune rouquin avait les yeux écarquillé de façon comique totalement confuse par le comportement soudain de son ami. Elle haussa les épaules à elle-même et s'allongea près de lui en s'endormant son tours. Dans son sommeil elle prit la main de Benoît et se rapprocha un peu plus de son visage et commença à lui mordre légèrement le lob de son oreille. Les deux dormaient l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux incrédule de Takkun et de sa petite copine.

 **(Pendant ce temps, au Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire)**

Amarao tirait un regard frustrée et avait apparemment réussi à remplacer ces anciens sourcils. Il tapait sur un ordinateur tout en serrant les dents de frustration.

'' Saleté d'aliens, tu m'as ridiculisé hier. Mais tu vas voir Cornes de Diables, toi et t'as petite Haruha je vais vous faire disparaître de la surface de la terre'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

'' Cornes de Diables ? Vous parlez du garçon d'hier ?'' demanda Kitsurubami avec une expression confuse et qui se tenait à côté de son patron repoussant.

'' Bien sûr qui d'autre ? Il nous a humilié hier, alors je jure sur mes sourcils que je lui ferai la peaux dès que je le reverrai. Je suppose que vous aussi ?'' demanda-t-il et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il la vit serrer ses poings avec un regard aussi noir que l'enfer.

'' OH QUE SI, JE VEUX LUI FAIRE PAYER POUR L'HUMILIATION QU'IL M'A FAIT SUBIR. FRANCHEMENT ME TRIPOTER COMME UN OBJET C'EST IMPARDONABLE ! JE LE HAIS !'' hurla-t-elle de fureur.

'' OH PUTAIN ÇA Y EST JE L'AI !'' cria Amarao en voyant Benoît apparaître sur un écran montrant une vidéo de la rencontre de Benoît avec Naota et les trois autres et qui regardaient la maison américaine sur la colline ''Intéressant !'' marmonna-t-il ensuite.

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda la jeune fille

'' Cette maison n'était pas là avant, et si cette extraterrestre de merde la fixe comme ça, il doit sûrement avoir une idée en tête'' en déduit-il en fronçant les sourcils

'' Mais en quoi une maison pourrait être aussi dangereuse ?'' demanda Kitsurubami

'' La Medical Mechanica était bien un fer à repasser géant totalement inoffensif et pourtant c'était une arme dangereuse. Et bien cette maison peut tous à fait l'être aussi.'' expliqua Amarao.

'' Je vois où vous voulez en venir !'' répondit-elle en hochant la tête dans la compréhension tout en ayant un regard ferme.

'' Par contre, faudrait qu'on infiltre cette maison pour voir de quoi il en tourne mais faudrait pas qu'on nous repère sinon tout tombe à l'eau.'' réfléchit-il à haute voix. Après que les deux est réfléchit à la solution, Kitsurubami tira soudainement un grand sourire en ayant une solution en tête.

''Ça y est, faudrait juste envoyer une personne là-bas pour qu'elle s'y cache en attendant que l'alien arrive et ensuite le suivre en filature afin de savoir ce qu'il mijote.'' expliqua-t-elle avec déduction.

'' Ah ouais, mais avez-vous réfléchit à la personne idéale ?'' demanda Amarao avec un air ennuyé.

'' Bien sûr monsieur'' dit-elle avec enthousiasme en se dirigeant ensuite vers un interphone et appuya ensuite sur un bouton afin de lancer un appel.

'' S'il vous plaît vous pouvez dire à Token Kyogatshi de venir dans le bureau du commandant immédiatement'' ordonna-t-elle tout en ayant un air joyeux.

'' _Bien_ ''

'' Token Kyogatshi ? Le nouveau, arriver il y a peine quelques jours ?'' demanda Amarao extrêmement surpris.

'' Bien sûr, je suis sûr que quelqu'un comme Token fera l'affaire'' répondit-t-elle quand soudain, une porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître un jeune homme à peu prêt dans le début de la vingtaine avec des yeux de couleur violet avec des cheveux blonds. Il portait également le même uniforme que Kitsurubami sauf que celui-ci était noir avec les bords de couleur rouge écarlate et en-dessous il portait une chemise rouge avec un t-shirt noir. Il avait aussi un pantalon noir avec des bottes militaires de même couleur.

'' Mademoiselle Kitsurubami vous avez demandé à me voir ?'' demanda-t-il en faisant le salut militaire

'' Oui, Token, on a besoin de toi pour une mission d'infiltration, tu crois pouvoir la mener à bien ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire joyeux.

'' Pour vous je ferai de mon mieux'' répondit-il de manière ferme faisant glousser la jeune femme. Derrière elle, Amarao écarquilla les yeux en étant bouche bée. Lui qui avait développer un béguin pour sa coéquipière, voilà qu'il apprend que le nouveau avait réussit à taper dans l'œil de la jeune femme. Kitsurubami était en train d'expliquer les détails de la mission à Token et Amarao remarqua qu'ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil et remarqua plusieurs fois que l'un et l'autre rougissait.

'' Voilà, est ce que t'as compris ton objectif ?'' demanda Kitsurubami au jeune homme blond

'' Bien sûr Mademoiselle, je vais tout faire pour satisfaire vos attentes et je vais mener à bien la mission'' répondit Token avec fermeté. Kitsurubami rigola à l'intérieur car elle avait remarqué que Token tremblait légèrement des mains.

'' Tu n'as pas à être stresser !'' dit-elle avec gentillesse

'' Désolé, sa doit être par le fait que c'est ma toute première mission.'' avoua-t-il en baissant la tête avec embarras.

'' Oui, ça fait toujours cette effet chez les nouveaux, mais pour toi je suis sûr que ça ira'' déclara-t-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule. Token hocha la tête dans la compréhension en ayant une légère petite rougeur sur ces joues.

'' Bon...euh, puis-je disposer ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Bien sûr'' répondit-elle gentiment que Token se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller accomplir sa mission. Amarao fronçait les sourcils et serrait légèrement les dents en regardant le bleu sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière et vit qu'elle avait un jolie sourire sur son visage avec une petite rougeur.

'' Dîtes-moi Kitsurubami, quelle genre de relation entretenez vous avec ce bleu ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement rancunier.

'' Oh, mais rien, on est juste collègue c'est tout'' avoua-t-elle en étant rouge comme une tomate et en se tortillant légèrement d'embarras.

'' _Ah non, mon cher Token Kyogatshi. Tu n'auras pas ma Kitsurubami !_ '' pensa-t-il fermement dans son esprit

 **(Plus tard, à la maison américaine sur la colline)**

Il était plus de 17 h et Benoît et Mamimi avec Takkun sur l'épaule attendaient déjà devant l'entrée de la maison. Par rapport à ce que l'on voyait depuis la ville, la maison était beaucoup plus grande de près, presque semblable à un palace.

Les deux attendait patiemment les autres quand soudain, Mamimi remarqua quelque chose sur le cou de Benoît.

'' T'as une marque'' lui annonça t-elle en se penchant près de son cou.

'' Ah bon, c'est sûrement toi qui m'a mordu là par accident durant ton sommeil'' répondit-il en cachant sa marque avec sa main.

'' Faudrait cacher ça'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire niais.

Soudain, ils entendirent un camion arriver, c'était un pick-up gris à deux place avec un espace ouvert à l'arrière. Sur l'espace ouvert, il y avait Naota,Eri et Gaku et sur l'espace conducteur, Benoît ne pouvait pas voir qui conduisait mais s'était douté que parmi eux se trouvaient Masashi. Tous les quatre descendirent du pick-up et se dirigèrent vers eux.

'' Salut Benoît, tiens toi aussi t'es venu Mamimi ?'' demanda Naota légèrement surpris

'' Oui, c'est Benoît qui m'a invité à venir j'espère que sa ne vous gêne pas ?'' demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête

'' Bien sûr que non, t'es la bienvenu'' dit soudainement une voix assez familière. Soudain, un homme sortit de la place conducteur du pick-up. Benoît et Mamimi écarquillèrent les yeux surpris de le voir ici.

'' Monsieur Kamon ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?'' demanda Benoît légèrement surpris.

'' Oh mais voyons, mon chers Benoît je suis simplement venu ici par pur curiosité, après tout c'est pas naturel d'avoir une maison américaine sur le sol de notre ville, en tous cas ce n'est pas un phénomène digne d'un petit tour de Fooly Cooly.'' expliqua-t-il avec un air dramatique en marchant vers eux.

'' Fooly Cooly ?'' demanda Benoît totalement larguer par cette expression sortit tout droit de la bouche de l'homme âgé. Naota se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

'' Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'il dit, cette expression est apparut depuis le début de la série'' murmura-t-il embrouillant encore plus le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui regarda la caméra en haussant son sourcils gauche faisant ouvrir en grand son œil dans l'incompréhension.

'' Bon et si on allait explorer cette merveille'' proposa Gaku en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré, les autres le suivirent et chacun franchirent la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons et tout à coup, la tête d'Atomsk qui marchait grâce à des pattes d'araignée robotique sortit des buissons et les regarda pénétrer à l'intérieur de son invention.

'' (rire), dommage que cette chère Haruko ne soit pas là, mais au moins je pourrai me venger de ce cher Benoît. Une fois que j'aurai mis en marche cette merveille, la ville de Mabase sera railler de la carte ainsi que tout ces habitants. Allez en avant la musique.'' dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison et pénétra ensuite dans une légère trappe le conduisant dans les tuyaux d'aération de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était en train d'explorer la maison. La chose la plus surprenante c'était que plusieurs élément de la maison n'était que des engins robotiques. Après avoir exploré toutes pièces, les sept explorateurs se réunirent dans le salon de la maison en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

'' Incroyable, la maison est totalement robotisé, ça c'est digne d'une maison américaine. Franchement ils ont le chic d'inventé des trucs sophistiquer presque impossible à trouver chez nous. Déjà que nous, nous n'avons pas encore été assez développer technologiquement pour avoir nos propres robots alors de voir ça chez nous c'est un miracle.'' déclara Kamon de manière dramatique.

'' Oui et on se demande vraiment qui en est le propriétaire.'' répliqua Masashi en se grattant le menton.

'' Hum, je crois que quand on saura, je serai ravit de m'entretenir avec lui pour déménager ici'' annonça Kamon en grattant légèrement sa barbe

'' NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !'' lui cria Naota avec fermeté.

'' Par contre, elle n'a pas l'air de fonctionner parfaitement cette maison'' remarqua Eri en gardant son air sérieux.

'' Ouais, il doit sûrement y avoir un bouton marche-arrêt quelque part.''

'' Cherchons le alors'' proposa Kamon que tout le monde se levèrent pour chercher le bouton de mise en route.

Dans un placard du salon, Token se cachait à l'intérieur et les espionnait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait peu de résultat très concluant, mais pour lui, il n'y a aucune menace imminente pour l'instant.

'' Euh, je crois que le commandant Amarao c'est trompé'' pensa-t-il en examinant les sept personnes en train de fouiller toute la pièce.

'' Trouvé !'' prévenu Mamimi que tout le monde se joignirent à elle. C'était en effet une petite trappe dans le mur qui avait la porte gravé d'un logo en forme d'éclair jaune dessus.

'' Bienvenu Mamimi'' félicita Benoît faisant rougir la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit ensuite la trappe et révélèrent plusieurs bobines de couleurs différentes qu'étaient toutes débranchés.

'' Bon et comment on fait maintenant ?'' demanda Eri dans la perplexité

'' Euh est ce que l'un de vous est bon en électricité ?'' demanda Gaku que tout le monde se mirent à regarder Kamon qui détourna son regard du leurs.

'' Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas parce que je suis le seule adulte ici que je sais brancher ces bobines'' répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

'' Bon ben je crois que je vais devoir m'y mettre'' annonça Benoît en faisant craquer les os de ses doigts.

'' Tu sais faire ça Benoît ?'' demanda Eri assez surprise par la nouvelle.

'' Oui mais je ne m'y connais pas trop donc je ne pense pas faire des merveilles.'' déclara-t-il faisant attirer l'attention de Token toujours cacher dans le placard. '' Reculer on ne sait jamais'' prévenu-t-il faisant signe au autre de reculer. Il prit ensuite des bobines au hasard et les examina une par une

'' Alors...le fil rouge...dans la fiche bleue'' marmonna-t-il à lui-même en branchant les deux fils entre elle. Tout à coup, des étincelles électriques commencèrent à jaillir des câbles et soudain une petite explosion électrique se produisit faisant tomber Benoît à quelque pas de la trappe.

Pendant ce temps, dans les conduits d'aération de la maison, Atomsk 2 sortit d'une nouvelle trappe de conduit et arriva dans une petite pièce hermétique avec une petite plate-forme centre et qui était entouré de plusieurs ordinateurs et d'un appareil en forme de jumelle fixé au plafond. La tête aux pattes d'araignées monta sur la plate-forme et commença à taper sur plusieurs boutons des tableaux de commande et soudain, une petite prise jack sortit de son dos et se connecta à une fiche présente contre l'un des tableaux de bord. Il venait de se relier à la maison afin de devenir son système nerveux. Maintenant il pouvait manipuler la maison à sa guise.

'' Nous allons remettre cette maison sur pied'' annonça-t-il avant d''appuyer sur plusieurs boutons grâce à ses pattes mécaniques qui lui permettait de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était approché de Benoît pour vérifier son état.

'' Ça va Benoît ?'' demanda Naota que Benoît se releva heureusement sans aucune blessure grave.

'' Non ne vous inquiétez pas. JE VOUS AVEZ BIEN DIT QUE JE NE M'Y CONNAISSAIT RIEN EN ÉLECTRICITÉ !'' s'exclama-t-il avec mépris.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits dans toute la pièce et en se retournant, ils virent presque tous les appareils mécaniques fonctionner.

'' (rire) tu ne t'y connais rien en électricité hein ? Mais comment t'as fait ça ?'' demanda Gaku avec admiration.

'' Oh c'était simple comme bonjour, le fil rouge dans la fiche bleu'' répondit-il avec fierté.

'' Vous voyez, cette maison fonctionne comme neuf. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de la mettre en marche sinon on aurait pas profiter de notre visite'' dit Kamon en se tenant fièrement devant les enfants comme si tous lui revenait de droit.

'' Tu peux pas te la fermer papa'' marmonna Naota en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Eh vous, vous allez me nettoyer le plancher et que sa brille !'' ordonna ensuite Kamon au robot ménager qui se baladait dans la pièce grâce à des roulettes à la place des jambes et qui était muni de quatre bras avec une tête en forme de soucoupe.

'' Ben qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?'' demanda Eri ne comprenant pas le comportement du père de Naota

'' Vois-tu ma chère je vais tester tous les appareils robotiques de cette maison et si mes calculs sont exactes, se robot devrait obéir à mes paroles puisque c'est un robot ménagé.'' expliqua Kamon que le robot se baladait dans presque toute la pièce et soudainement, il se mit à rouler vers Kamon et commença à l'étrangler.

'' Blurgh...Mais mais mais qu'est ce qui fait ?'' paniqua-t-il faiblement en ayant les mains du robot autour de son cou. Masashi,Naota et Gaku se jetèrent sur le robot essayant de lâcher sa prise sur le cou de Kamon mais sans aucun succès, le robot était plus fort qu'eux jusqu'à les traîner tout les quatre avec lui dans ces déplacements.

Benoît, Mamimi et Eri les regardaient se faire traîner par le robot quand tout à coup un chien robotique apparut par l'entré de la pièce et sauta sur la jambe de Benoît le mordant jusqu'à l'os.

'' Coucher sale bête...TU VAS ME LÂCHER OUI !'' cria-t-il en foutant un bon coup de pied au chien robot. Les trois se mirent à courir tandis que le chien les poursuivait.

'' IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI CLOCHE ICI !'' cria Eri dans la panique. Alors que les trois garçon continuaient à vouloir arrêter le robot ménagé, ce dernier venait de sortir un aspirateur ultra puissant et commençait à vouloir aspirer Kamon qui s'agrippait à une porte de cheminée faites entièrement en acier.

Voyant que tout le monde était en mauvaise posture, Token sortit du placard et sortit soudainement de sa poche de veste militaire, une paire de nunchaku métallique et courut ensuite tout droit vers Benoît et les deux filles qui se défendirent comme il le fallait contre le chien. Il frappa le chien et l'envoya valdinguer dans un placard.

'' FERME !'' hurla-t-il à Benoît qui courut tout de suite fermé la porte.

'' Mais t'es qui toi ?'' demanda Mamimi avec fermeté

'' Token Kyogatshi, membre du Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire, le commandant Amarao m'a envoyé ici pour vous espionner monsieur Benoît Shaostuck car il était persuadé que vous maniganciez quelque chose avec cette maison, mais d'après ce que je vois maintenant vous n'êtes pas une menace'' expliqua Token en gardant un regard impassible.

À sa réponse, Benoît se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main en apprenant que maintenant le commandant Amarao était prêt à lui faire payer son humiliation de la veille.

'' Bon, je te crois mais ne pense pas que je te fasse confiance tout de suite'' avertit Benoît avec ennuie

'' J'en suis bien conscient.'' répondit Token avec fermeté. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Kamon qui étaient toujours en train de ce faire aspirer par l'aspirateur du robot. Alors qu'il s'agrippait toujours à la porte de cheminée, elle commença soudainement à arracher ses fixations dû à la force du vent et au poids de Kamon. Quand la porte se détacha de la cheminée, il fut aspirer par l'aspirateur et faillit se cogner avec le robot quand ce dernier de dévia de la trajectoire de chute de Kamon et se dernier ce prit la porte dans le dos de plein fouet en agonissant ensuite sur le sol.

'' Je ne peux plus bougé, j'ai les reins briser !'' s'exclama-t-il faiblement en gigotant de douleur sur le sol.

'' MONSIEUR NANDABA'' crièrent Benoît avec Mamimi, Token et Eri ainsi que Gaku et Masashi qui décidèrent de lâcher le robot afin de vérifier son état. Le robot se dirigea vers une trappe en verre dans le mur qui contenait un extincteur et une hache. Il jeta l'extincteur et prit la hache et fonça ensuite vers les huit. Alors qu'ils essayaient de relever Kamon, ce dernier ce mit à paniquer comme une fillette en voyant le robot foncer vers eux.

'' La...la..la...la...LA HÂCHE !'' cria-t-il avant de courir vers la porte. Les sept écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant qu'il pouvait parfaitement bouger.

'' T'as pas les reins briser ?'' demanda Benoît surpris.

'' Non, non c'était une ruse de sioux.'' avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte du salon. Les sept le suivirent ensuite et dès avoir franchit la porte, Kamon ferma la porte derrière eux mais elle fut intercepter par la hache du robot qui empêchait la porte de se fermer. Kamon poussa la porte avec son épaule de toute ses forces avant de donner un grand coup faisant reculer le robot enlevant ainsi la hache de la fissure entre la porte et le mur.

Une fois avoir fermé, le robot continuait encore à frapper la porte, mais sans aucun succès. Cela donnait ainsi du temps aux groupes de souffler un peu pour se remettre de leur expérience.

'' Le premier essai était plutôt prometteur, maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuse !'' annonça Atomsk 2 en appuyant sur un bouton du tableau de bord.

À l'extérieur, la maison commença à trembler et tout à coup la maison se déterra du sol et par quatre grandes trappes qui s'ouvrirent au niveau des côtés, sortirent ensuite quatre grande pattes d'araignée métallique qui surélevèrent la maison plus haut dans le ciel. Pendant le processus, le groupe se faisait secouer dans tout les sens tout en hurlant de frayeur. La maison se mit soudainement à se diriger en pleins cœur de Mabase. Les gens aux sols commencèrent fuir en voyant cette maison marché comme le ferait un robot géant. Le groupe se mirent à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui ce passait et écarquillèrent tous les yeux en apprenant que la maison commençait à marcher toute seule et qu'elle pouvait se déplacer comme un robot géant.

'' Les gars, la maison, elle marche !'' s'exclama Benoît en se tournant vers ses amis.

'' C'EST UNE MAISON DE FOUS ! QU'EST CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE ?'' hurla Gaku de terreur en se grattant la tête.

'' Ah bah me demander pas à moi, les idées géniales c'est vous hein'' avertit Benoît ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. La maison arachnide commença à explorer la ville quand soudain, elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle juste en face d'une caserne de pompier.

'' Ah les pompiers ! Mais il n'y a pas le feu ?'' commenta Atomsk 2 avec moquerie. À ces mots, la maison tira tout à coup un rayon lasers, pulvérisant la caserne tout entière. Quand la fumée se dissipa il n'en resta plus rien.

'' Mais c'est un danger publique cette maison ! '' s'exclama Mamimi en ayant un regard choqué en voyant de ce qu'il restait de la caserne.

'' Les choses semblent se dérouler selon mes prévisions, maintenant coup de grâce'' dit Atomsk 2 quand il sortit soudainement de son collier fixer au niveau de son cou un mini-micro et commença à faire des test jusqu'à obtenir la voix de Token. Soudain, au bout de son mini-micro on entendit un bruit de téléphone et soudainement on décrocha au bout du fil.

'' _Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire j'écoute_ '' dit un homme au bout du fil.

'' Au secours, Token Kyogatshi membre du Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire, je suis prisonnier d'une maison satanique, c'est Cornes de Diables qui la dirige, c'est Cornes de Diables qui est au commande.'' répéta Atomsk 2 en prenant la voix de Token.

 **(Pendant ce temps, au Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire)**

Amarao attendait patiemment des nouvelles de Token sur sa mission quand soudain, il reçu un appel urgent sur son ordinateur et quand il cliqua sur l'icône, une alarme se fit retentir dans tous le bâtiment.

'' _Appel à toutes les unités, une maison qui marche, je répète une maison qui marche détruit le centre-ville, on croit savoir que c'est Cornes de Diables qui est au commande''_ prévenu le message alertant tous agents de l'immeuble.

'' Une maison qui marche ?'' demanda Kitsurubami en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je le savais, maintenant allons-y Kitsurubami !'' ordonna Amarao en courant vers la sortie

'' Oui monsieur !'' répondit Kitsurubami qui le suivit de près.

 **(Pendant ce temps, dans la maison qui marche)**

'' Putain, putain, putain, si c'est nous qu'avons provoqué tout ceci. ON VA ALLER EN PRISON !'' hurla Gaku dans le désespoirs. Vu la situation, Mamimi se colla près de Benoît pour avoir du réconfort et ce dernier s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était temps qu'il utilise sa casquette. Mais Atomsk 2 avaient les yeux braquer sur eux alors rien ne pouvait lui échapper. À la vue de la casquette de Benoît , Atomsk 2 se décida vite d'agir.

'' Je ne peux pas me permettre de me fier au hasard. Benoît Shaostuck ou Cornes de Diables, ne sera pas découvert avant que je l'ai décidé.'' dit-il en commençant taper sur plusieurs boutons.

Vers le groupe de huit, des bras métallique commencèrent à jaillirent des murs et attrapèrent les huit entre leurs pinces et l'une d'entre elle qui retenait Benoît, lui prit sa casquette et l'emmena autre part. Plusieurs qui tenaient Kamon arrachèrent tous ses vêtements du haut le présentant torse-nu avec un truc gris enroulé autour de sa taille. Kamon se cacha le torse avec embarras avec ces mains tout en regardant la caméra.

'' Euh...non..non...c'est pas un corset...c'est un maillot de jogging'' soutenu-il en rougissant.

D'autres bras commencèrent à traîner Mamimi et Eri sur le sol en les amenant dans une autre pièces.

'' Mamimi !'' s'exclama Benoît essayant de la rattraper mais sans aucun espoir car les bras l'empêchait de bouger.

'' AU SECOURS !'' cria la pauvre rouquine avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

'' Venez nous délivrer les gars !'' cria cette fois Eri disparaissant avec Mamimi.

Le bras qu'avait prit la casquette de Benoît et le bras qui avait les résidus de la chemise de Kamon entre leurs pinces jetèrent leurs prises dans une sorte de conduit et tout de suite après, Benoît se libéra de l'étreinte exercé sur lui et essaya de rattraper sa casquette, mais elle glissa vite dans le conduit sans aucune chance de la récupérer. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un bras poussa Benoît dans le conduit. Les cinq autres garçon se jetèrent aux bord du conduit pour voir jusqu'au Benoît allait tombé.

'' BENOÎT !'' cria Naota inquiet pour lui.

'' AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH'' cria Benoît en glissant dans le conduit.

'' RAPPORTE MOI MA CHEMISE !'' hurla Kamon, énervant ainsi les trois adolescents ainsi que l'agent du Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire.

Benoît continua à glisser dans le conduit et pour essayer de ne pas subir une chute mortelle, il mit ses mains contre les parois afin de ralentir sa vitesse de chute et il y réussit même à s'arrêter net. Soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le mur en face de lui révélant Atomsk 2.

'' Monsieur Shaostuck !'' dit-il sans enthousiasme.

'' Vous !'' s'exclama Benoît en fronçant les sourcils tout en essayant de tenir en équilibre dans le vide du conduit.

'' Le Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire soupçonne vous et Haruko comme tenant responsable de tout ces actes de vandalisme et je vais leurs donner la chance de vous arrêter quand on retrouvera votre cadavre et ainsi je pourrai décimer toute la ville et obtenir le matériel de l'usine Medical Mechanica sans que personne ne soient en travers de mon chemin. Est ce ainsi ingénieux à votre goût ?'' demanda-t-il avec sadisme

'' OUI, mais vous n'avez négligé qu'un détail !'' avertit-il, mais il se fit interrompre par Atomsk 2 qui sortit de son collier une aiguille qu'il planta dans la main de Benoît, le faisant hurler de douleur le faisant lâcher prise et qui tomba ensuite plus profondément dans le conduit.

'' AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL''' hurla-t-il avec son cri faisant écho dans le conduit.

'' Je suis persuader que vous aviez quelque chose de passionnant à me confier, mais j'ai des délais que je dois respecter.'' répondit Atomsk 2 en prenant congé.

 **(À la résidence Nandaba)**

Chez les Nandaba, Haruko avait rappeler sa vieille Vespa grâce à une télécommande à distance et cette dernière s'étaient garer devant la résidence dans l'après-midi. La jeune fille vulgaire et égoïste était en train de la trafiquer afin de réparer les dégâts. Canti quant à lui était en train de battre les draps de lits sur le balcon de la maison.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des pas de géant et écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux en voyant la maison réduire en poussière un immeuble à proximité. Ils la regardèrent ensuite s'éloigner de plus en plus loin.

'' Eh bien ça je ne m'y attendais pas.'' dit Haruko sans voix que sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle monta sur sa Vespa et la démarra et partit comme une flèche à la poursuite de la maison. Canti s'envola juste après, lui aussi à la poursuite de la maison qui marche. D'un coup Shigekuni surgit de la porte d'entrée dans la précipitation.

'' C'est quoi ce bordel ? '' s'exclama-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés

 **(Dans la maison qui marche)**

Benoît tomba finalement dans une sorte de sous-sol où était à disposition les appareils de lavage telle que le lave-singe où encore une machine à repasser. Il tomba dans la corbeille à linge sale et en se relevant, il aperçut sa casquette se faire repasser par la machine à repasser et courut vite pour la reprendre. Une fois dans ses mains, il ressentit une forte chaleur dans ses mains et lâcha à plusieurs reprise sa casquette. Soudain, un bras métallique sortit du mur et agrippa Benoît par l'arrière de son chandail et l'enferma ensuite dans le lave-linge qui fut mit en route juste après. Le pauvre Benoît était en train de se faire essorer à l'intérieur d'une machine aussi étroite que le lave-linge. Soudainement, le lave-linge commença à gonfler et des éclairs commencèrent à en jaillir. Le hublot s'ouvrit soudainement faisant sortir un énorme tourbillon d'eau. Quand le tourbillon d'eau s'arrêta, il révéla Benoît dans sa forme démoniaque.

'' SPLASH !'' cria-t-il avant de placer son corps sur la machine à repasser et qui fut ensuite compresser entre les deux pièces mécanique de la machine. De la vapeur commença à jaillir de la machine, signifiant que Benoît était en train de faire sécher son corps mouiller.

'' AH !'' soupira-t-il de manière détendu avant de sortir son corps de la machine tel un morceau de papier plier.'' Après ça, Atomsk 2 tu ne feras pas un pli (rire)'' ria-t-il avant de courir à toutes vitesse vers la sortie.

Pendant ce temps à la surface, Token, Naota, Masashi, Gaku et Kamon étaient resté en sécurité dans l'un des couloirs de la maison quand tout à coup une trappe s'ouvrit dans le mur, révélant un robot vert à deux pattes muni de plusieurs appareil de découpage comme par exemple des hélices hyper tranchantes. Quand ils le virent, ils commencèrent à trembler comme une feuille.

'' NON NON, ne nous taille pas ! NOUS SOMMES PAS DES HAIES NOUS SOMMES DES ÊTRES HUMAINS !'' cria Gaku en se mettant à courir tout comme les quatre autres.

Alors qu'ils passaient dans une intersection entre deux couloirs, Benoît attendait juste derrière l'un d'entre eux et quand le robot passa à proximité, il lui fit un croche patte et le robot tomba en avant sur le ventre laissant ces hélices tranchantes tournés dans le vide. Il se positionna ensuite à côté de lui avec un tas de nourriture dans ses mains.

'' Il tranche, découpe, parfait pour faire une rémoulade, idéale pour vos sandwichs '' dit-il en faisant de la publicité avec un énorme sandwich crudité dans les mains. Il se déplaça ensuite vers Kamon et lui retira son corset faisant ressortir son gros ventre.

'' Bas pour toi du régime'' se moqua-t-il en tripotant le ventre de l'homme dramatique. Ensuite, ils entendirent le robot se remettre debout et prêt à attaquer de ît fit quelque salto en avant en s'approchant du robot quand tout à coup il se changea en samouraï vêtue d'un plastron jaune avec des manchettes rouges et portait un masque de couleur cramoisi avec une longue queue de cheval qui sortait à l'arrière. Il avait également en main deux katanas.

'' Honest démonstration de honorable cafard, et t'as tous mis dans le buffet gros nœud !'' dit-il d'un accent japonais incompréhensible, mais carrément ces paroles ne voulaient rien dire du tout. Il jeta ses katanas sur le sol et sortit un énorme blaster muni de plus de six canons et tira des tonnes de projectiles lasers faisant de nombreux trous dans le robot.

Une fois le robot démolit, il souffla un coup sur son blaster telle un cow-boy du far west et le rangea dans son pantalon noir. Les cinq garçons étaient surpris par la performance du jeune homme aux cornes de diables qui étaient apparut pour venir les sauvés. Bien sûr, Kamon et Naota savait que c'était Benoît. Mais pour Gaku et Masashi c'était une personne inconnue. Token quant à lui était hypnotisé par le pouvoir surpuissant dont disposait Benoît.

'' _Incroyable_ '' pensa-t-il en étant bouche bée avec ses yeux pas cadrés du tout.

'' Benoît ?'' demanda Masashi avec ses yeux pas cadré du tout lui aussi. Benoît courut vers lui avec un grand sourire.

'' Benoît ? Un gringalet qui est tombé du ciel ? C'est pas moi ! Mais il m'a chargé d'une commission pour vous'' dit-il avec énergie quand soudain il mit ces mains dans le pantalon de Masashi et lui fit un bon tir slip en la mettant sur sa tête. Il fit de même avec Gaku, Naota, Kamon et Token.

'' Rester couvert !'' cria-t-il avec amusement. Par colère, Token retira son slip de sa tête et se tourna vers Benoît avec fermeté.

'' Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, Cornes de Diables, les deux fillettes sont toujours en captivité par cette maison de malade'' prévenu-t-il en essayant de faire marcher les méninges du jeune homme farfelu.

'' AH OUI, MA PRINCESSE EST EN DANGER !'' cria-t-il en courant comme une fusée dans le couloir suivit de près par les cinq autres garçons. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et les six écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Mamimi suspendu au dessus du sol en ayant les bras ligoté par un des bras mécaniques de tout à l'heure. Takkun et Eri était à côté d'elle, eux aussi ligoté de la même façon.

'' Non mais quelle pagaille !'' commenta Benoît se faisant frapper à la tête par Naota le faisant sortir de ses gonds.

'' Non, mais tu peux pas te la fermer non, qu'est ce que t'attends pour les détacher'' ordonna-t-il avec rage en ne supportant plus du tout les gamineries de son ami intergalactique. À ses mots, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit de roulette et virent le robot ménagé de tout à l'heure revenir à la charge avec la hache en main.

'' V'la la hache qui revient !'' s'exclama Kamon avec horreur. Benoît se changea alors en femme de ménage avec ces jambes qu'étaient aussi lisse qu'une véritable femme et était muni d'un plumeau en main. Il commença à épousseter le sol et quand le robot s'approcha plus près de lui, il lui fout un coup de plumeau en l'envoyant voler à quelque mètre. Token ne comprit pas ce qui c'est passer et se tourna vers Benoît avec surprise.

'' Mais comment..'' commença-t-il dire ne trouvant pas les mots. Il lui montra son plumeau et écarta les plumes en révélant un maillet au bout du plumeau. Cela expliquait pourquoi ça a fait des dégâts aux robot. Il marcha ensuite vers le robot avec une pelle et une balayette.

'' Oh là là, c'est pas possible c'est ça que vous appelez faire le ménage'' dit-il avec une voix féminine tout en ramassant les morceaux du robot. Sans perdre de temps, Token alla libérer Mamimi, Takkun et Eri en coupant les bras métallique grâce à la hache qu'avait perdu le robot. Une fois libérer, Mamimi se mit à genoux et sortit son appareil photo.

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' demanda Token surpris.

La jeune rouquine prit soudainement des photos de Benoît et se dernier prenait plusieurs pose avec plaisir.

'' Ah nous deux, mon extraterrestre schizophrène !'' avertit Mamimi avec un sourire déterminé en continuant à prendre des photos de son ami. À travers, les caméras Atomsk 2 voyait toute la scène grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la maison. Voir Benoît sous sa forme démoniaque signifiait la venu d'un énorme problème pouvant l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

'' Je crois que nos plans ont été contrecarrée dans l'informatique.'' remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude. Sans plus tarder, il appuya sur des boutons du tableau de bord.

De retour vers Benoît, qui prenaient toujours différents poses devant l'objectif de l'appareil de Mamimi. À plusieurs reprises, il en profitait même pour changer de costume. Les autres regardaient la scène tout en ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors il se contentait de regarder avec des têtes bizarres.

'' Oh Benoît va me haïr en voyant ça ! Tant pis'' se rendit compte la jeune rouquine en constatant que se ne serait pas trop grave si elle possédait des photos du côté démoniaque de Benoît. Mais ce dernier lui avait pourtant dit que sa le générait que son côté démoniaque soit prit en photo.

Tout à coup, des robots ménagés pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec des armes en main faisant tressaillir les jeunes enfants qui ne savaient pas comment riposter.

'' Oh non, en v'la d'autre qui arrive'' s'exclama Eri en écarquillant les yeux avec terreur.

'' Hmm, c'est le grand nettoyage de printemps.'' annonça Benoît avant de tourner sur lui-même se changeant tout à coup en héros de la série de film '' Robotcop '' avec une grosse arme en forme de sèche-cheveux dans les mains.

'' Hector nettoyator, il revient'' prononça-t-il avec une voix de gangster. Il tira plusieurs projectiles sur les robots les faisant exploser en mille morceaux.

Alors qu'il pensait les avoir tous détruit, un autre surgit soudainement derrière lui et lui mit un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête le faisant traverser le sol jusqu'à tomber dans la pièce juste en dessous. Le robot se replia ne s'occupant pas du tout des autres.

Mamimi s'approcha au bord du trou et constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait Benoît, espérant qu'il n'est rien de grave

'' Est ce que ça va Benoît ?'' demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

'' Me trouve...momentanément...en difficulté technique...ne quittez pas les...ne quittez pas...Oh bordel je me suis péter un ongle !'' dit-il avec une voix robotique en remarquant qu'un de ses doigts était en miette. Il tourna soudainement sur lui-même et pénétra dans une voiture qui était garé juste à côté, donc cela voulait dire qu'il avait atterrit dans le garage. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur dans ses vêtements normaux avec un regard colérique.

'' OÙ EST-IL CE ROBOT DE MALHEUR !'' demanda-t-il à lui-même avec une voix extrêmement grave. Soudainement la voiture changea de forme, elle était maintenant rouge avec le pare-chocs qui affichait un visage démoniaque avec un grand sourire et des cornes de diables fixer sur le capot. Il enclencha l'accélérateur et commença à rouler dans la maison à la recherche du robot.

Après être arrivé dans le couloir principal de la maison, il s'arrêta et commença à avoir ses yeux qui flambait en apercevant le robot à l'autre bout du couloir.

'' JE VAIS AVOIR TA PEAUX L'OURS !'' cria-t-il en pressant sur la pédale d'accélération poursuivant le robot. Il finit par le coincer entre un mur et sauta sur lui en lui foutant plusieurs coup jusqu'à le transformer en poubelle. Après cela, les autres arrivèrent juste derrière lui.

'' Bon mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici nous ?'' demanda Masashi avec inquiétude. Quand Benoît apparut juste derrière son épaule.

'' Oh mais écoutez ce que dit l'imbécile..tant fait pas coco, on peut déguerpir d'ici avec la bécane.

 **(Au centre ville)**

Pendant ce temps, beaucoup d'agent du Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire venaient de poster des barbelés sur une avenue empêchant la circulation sur la route. Certains placèrent ensuite des tireurs de mortiers prêt à tirer sur la maison qui était en train de ce diriger vers eux. Amarao et Kitsurubami regardait la maison s'approcher de plus en plus vers eux avec des visages ferme et inquiet.

'' Chargeur des mortiers, parez à tirer ! Grâce à nos lacrymaux, Cornes de Diables va rire aux larmes.'' annonça Amarao avec de la méchanceté dans sa voix.

'' Mais commandant, êtes-vous sûr que Cornes de Diables y soit pour quelque chose je ne le vois nulle part'' répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité.

'' Ne vous en faites pas, il va apparaître dans quelques instants j'en suis sûr. Par contre, on a toujours pas eut de nouvelle de votre petit protéger. Vous croyez pas qu'il s'est fichu de nous ?'' demanda-t-il avec moquerie en ayant pour but de rabaisser la pauvre Token au yeux de Kitsurubami afin qu'elle commence à avoir des doutes sur lui et espérer avoir sa chance. Kitsurubami ne répondit même pas à sa remarque, elle se tenait le bras tout en ayant un regard inquiet écrit dans ses yeux.

'' _Token, j'espère que tu n'as rien_ '' pensa-t-elle fermement.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant de la maison et sans prévenir, la voiture de Benoît en sortit depuis la fenêtre du salon et tomba tête la première sur le sol. Benoît sauta de la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et avec lui sautèrent les autres. Une fois atterrit au sol, Benoît était vêtue d'une veste en cuire avec une banane brune sur la tête comme un véritable motard. Il tenait Mamimi exactement comme une princesse tandis que les autre s'était écrasé comme des crêpes sur le sol. La voiture de Benoît commença soudainement à tousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net.

'' Je crois que j'ai raturer mon carrossage moi'' remarqua-t-il en prenant un chiffon blanc et essuya un peu la carrosserie de la bagnole jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir son reflet dedans.

Amarao et Kitsurubami passèrent par-dessus les fils de barbelés et braquèrent ensuite leurs armes contre lui.

'' Cornes de Diables, je vous arrête pour essayer d'avoir détruit la ville entière avec votre maison.'' avertit Amarao.

'' Attendez !'' cria Mamimi en s'interposant entre eux.

'' Pousse-toi, ton copain est coupable d'avoir manigancé tout ceci avec Haruko'' répondit Amarao essayant de la convaincre de se pousser.

'' Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom que vous lui donnez ?'' demanda Mamimi dans la frustration.

'' C'est le surnom que le Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire à décidé de donner à ton ami'' répondit Token. Tout à coup,Benoît se souvenu des paroles d'Atomsk 2 dans le conduit et se demandait comment ce dernier était au courant de ce surnom.

'' Monsieur Amarao, je pense que Cornes de Diables n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire'' défendit Token en se mettant à côté de Mamimi.

'' Oh toi, on t'a pas sonné alors maintenant écarte-toi qu'on puisse faire la peau à cette extraterrestre.'' avertit Amarao avec fermeté.

Soudain, ils entendirent tous un cri venir du ciel. Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir Haruko volé sur sa Vespa tout en ayant sa guitare en main. Canti volait également à côté d'elle.

'' Saleté de maison, prends ça !'' cria-t-elle en gainant sa guitare vers l'arrière et une fois à proximité de la toiture de la maison, elle frappa un bon coup dessus qui provoqua une petite explosion. Une fois la fumée dissipée, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur de façon comique.

'' Ben quoi sa à bien dû te faire un petit peu mal ?'' demanda Haruko en parlant à la maison quand tout à coup, elle se prit un rayon de laser de la maison de plein fouet et tomba à proximité de Benoît et des autres.

'' Vous avez vu commandant, même Haruha lutte contre la maison. A bien y penser, peut-être que Token à raison'' proposa Kitsurubami en abaissant son arme.

'' Franchement vous me décevez, Kitsurubami, ils vous ont manipulé le cerveaux ou quoi ?'' cria-t-il avec colère tout en serrant fermement les dents.

'' Non mais par contre, tu vas te retrouver bien vite au trou toi !'' cria soudainement une voix masculine assez familière. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers le ciel pour voir Canti atterrir au sol avec...LE COMMANDANT AMARAO DANS LES BRAS.

Tout le monde écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue de deux Amarao. Kitsurubami n'avait plus du tout les yeux cadrés et était prêtes à faire un malaise en voyant deux sosie de son commandant hideux et repoussant.

'' Pourquoi il y a deux commandant !'' cria-t-elle avec horreur. Benoît commença à sourire intérieurement et s'approcha du Amarao qui braquait son arme contre lui.

'' Bon ben je crois avoir pigé l'énigme, reculez les coco car ça va...PÉTER !'' cria-t-il en jetant une bombe dans la chemise du premier Amarao. Ce dernier commença à paniquer et tout à coup il explosa en crachant de nombreux câbles électriques.

'' QUOI UN FAUX !'' crièrent tout le monde sous le choc. Benoît enleva sa casquette pour faire une petite pause.

'' Ouais, je l'ai remarqué parce que le surnom de Cornes de Diables a été inventé par vous alors comment Atomsk 2 à pu le connaître ? Eh bien la réponse était qu'il avait infiltré le Bureau de l'émigration interstellaire en envoyant un robot prendre la place du commandant.'' expliqua-t-il.

'' Atomsk 2, mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ? Le seigneur pirate et partit le jour où l'usine de la Medical Mechanica a cessez de fonctionner et puis je te signale que ta complice essaye de s'approprier ces pouvoirs'' répliqua Amarao toujours dans les bras de Canti.

'' Je ne veux pas non plut qu'elle se l'approprie, je vous jure, cette fille est une tordu'' se moqua-t-il avant que Haruko se remettent de sa chute et saute sur Benoît afin de l'étrangler.

'' RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIT ENFOIRÉ !'' cria-t-elle en pressant ses mains contre le cou de Benoît.

'' En tous cas la puissance du roi des pirates est en possession de celui qui contrôle cette maison'' essaya de dire Benoît ne pouvant plus respirer.

'' Quoi ! Tu veux dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui contrôle cette maison ?'' demanda Kitsurubami en regardant la maison qui détruisait encore tout sur son passage.

Tout à coup le corps du faux Amarao commença à émettre des ondes électromagnétique dans le ciel à la surprise de tout le monde. Alors qu'Haruko détruisit le corps en entier avec sa guitare, des tonnes de navettes spatial atterrissent aux pieds de la maison qui marche quelque minutes après.

Les portes des navettes s'ouvrirent révélant des tonnes de robot soldat à la solde d'Atomsk 2. Ils commencèrent à tirer sur tous ce qui bouge et à effrayer les habitants de Mabase.

'' Mais enfin c'est quoi ces abominations !'' s'exclamèrent tout le monde sauf Benoît et Haruko.

'' Les sbires d'Atomsk 2 qui pointe leurs nez pour la conquête de cette ville'' répondit Haruko avec un petit sourire sournois

'' Alors Haruha tu n'as vraiment rien avoir dans cette histoire ?'' demanda Amarao d'un air surpris en se tournant vers elle.

'' Pas du tout, pauvre primate !'' répondit-elle avec fermeté.

'' On n'est fichu !'' hurla Gaku en étant effrayé par les bataillons de robot qui se dirigeait vers eux.

'' Rien ne pourra arrêter ces robots tueur ! Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à prier dieux'' dit Kamon en s'agenouillant au sol et commença à exécuter une petite prière.

Alors qu'un groupe de six robot planèrent vers eux les faisant hurler de terreur, Token et Kitsurubami ripostèrent avec leurs armes mais celle de Token n'était pas assez puissante et Kitsurubami put en descendre qu'un seule car elle n'avait plus du tout de balle dans son revolver. Alors que les robots s'approchaient de plus en plus, le bruit d'une guitare se fit entendre dans la ruelle et de grande vibration passèrent par derrière Benoît et les autres. Les vibration se heurtèrent au robots les faisant tomber en mille morceaux.

'' Bien joué Haruko, le coup des vibration amplificateur de ta guitare'' s'extasia Naota persuader que c'était un coup de son ami.

'' Mais j'y suis pour rien Takkun !'' dit-elle avec de la surprise dans sa voix.

'' Mais alors qui à fait ça ?'' demanda Mamimi sous le choc

'' C'est moi !'' dit soudainement une voix familière. Tout le monde ce retourna pour voir Tante Canari se tenir sur la route avec une expression neutre écrite sur son visage.

'' TATA !'' cria Benoît avec des larmes aux yeux.

'' TATA ?'' s'exclamèrent tout le monde sous le choc sauf Haruko qui la connaissait déjà.

'' C'est quoi ces airs de chien abattu, on a encore un atout pour vaincre cet enfoiré.'' cria-t-elle quand soudain, quatre autres personnes apparurent derrière elle.

La première était une jeune fille aux yeux bleus de l'âge de fin d'adolescence vêtu d'une mini-robe blanche sans manche avec des sandales aux pieds avec des cheveux noirs mal coiffées avec une petite natte tenu par un ruban bleu.

La deuxième personne était un homme du début de la vingtaine avec des cheveux vert kaki assez long arrivant au niveau de ses omoplates et vêtu d'un costume blanc avec une cape noir maintenu autour des épaules. Il avait un pantalon noir et avait autour de la taille, une ceinture sur lequel était attaché un fleuret.

La troisième personne était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir à peu près à l'âge de l'adolescence, vêtu d'une chemise à bouton blanche avec des brettelles noirs accompagné d'un pantalon noir. Il avait des petits yeux de cochon bleu et avait un nœud papillons violet sur le col de sa chemise et portait une guitare normal en main.

La dernière personne était un robot de deux mètres qui ressemblait presque à un robot jouet, car il avait une clé dans le dos. Son corps était tout en carré et avait des pinces pour mains. Il avait une petite antenne sur la tête et avait des voyants sur le visage pour représenter ses yeux et sa bouche.

En les voyants, Benoît sourit de manière diabolique.

Qui étaient ces quatre personnes et qu'elle était la solution proposer par Tante Canari pour arrêter l'invasion d'Atomsk 2 et de son armée dans la ville de Mabase ?


End file.
